Hints
by Elle Werner
Summary: Yuuri wants to tell his blonde fiancé on his new found feelings but through hints. Does he manage to convey his feelings or not, it will depend on Wolfram's responses. OOC and unbeta'd. NOW COMPLETE! I'm in need of a beta to correct my poor grammars!
1. Hint 1

**Beta'd by: Blood Mask.**

**This is edited version.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hint 1: You're beautiful<strong>

It was a peaceful day in Blood Pledge Castle. Yuuri was signing documents in his office with Gwendal watching over him, in case he ran away... again. Wolfram and Conrad were training their respective troops, while Günter stayed in the library. As for the Castle's women, Lady Celi was away in one of free-love-finding-quests and Anissina was in her lab, working in her newest magical device, whatever-it's-name-was-kun.

Yuuri sighed and looked out the window. Outside, he could see his fiancé's figure. Lately, Yuuri had been thinking about how to tell his fiancé that he had already fallen for him...

Yes! He loved Wolfram.

He remembered the time he had to bring Wolfram back from his uncle's place in the Bielefeld lands. When they got back to the castle and Wolfran reinstated their engagement he had been so happy, even though he didn't show it at the time and ran away to earth with Murata

A moment later the office door was opened, showing the blond haired soldier with both his hands placed on his slim waist. He glared at his wimpy fiancé, who was looking at him with such... admiration?

Wolfram raised an eyebrow in confusion.

'Why is Yuuri looking at me like that?' He blushed and wondered what had happened to the black haired boy in front of him.

Strutting over to his fiancé's side of the table, Wolfram hit the dazed king on the head. "Wimp! What are you staring at?"

Smiling sheepishly, Yuuri rubbed his sore head. "You."

"Eh?" Wolfram stood on his place dumbfounded, blinking repeatedly.

Smiling, Yuuri shyly said. "You're beautiful, Wolf"

Blushing furiously, Wolfram turned away so Yuuri wouldn't see his red face. He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest - his very own trademark - trying to cover up his flustered state. Glancing back on the double black's equally red cheeks, Wolfram's curiosity raised.

"Why would you say that?" He asked

Scratching the back of his head Yuuri smiled his usual goofy smile. "Well, it's not like I just came up with it. I've always thought you're beautiful Wolf. Ever since the first time I saw you."

Huffing, Wolfram hid a smile and left the office with a loud "Wimp!"

Yuuri watched his fiancé's reaction with confussion. 'Why? I thought he'd be happy'. Sighing again, Yuuri focused his attention on his paperwork.

'I guess I need to try another method'. He made a mental note to show Wolfram his feelings for him once more, and this time, make sure he'd understand.

Glancing from his table, Gwendal watched His Majesty's peculiar actions. Yuuri had never done something like that before, not in presence of others at least; but for some reason the double black was openly showing some interest towards his little brother.

Frowning, the grumpy demon shook his head before he, too, concentrated on his paperwork.

* * *

><p>I got a beta-reader and I'm so happy. Thank you Blood Mask! I will post the beta'd chapter from time to time when my beta finished correcting it.<p> 


	2. Hint 2

**Hint 2: You're My Fiancé**

"Wimp! Where are you taking me?" Wolfram scoffed and glared at his wimpy fiancé that dragging him to Shinou knows where.

Looking at his irritated fiancé, Yuuri laughed nervously. "Ehehe… Wolf, we're going to Earth."

The blond soldier stopped short. He narrowed his eyes at his fiancé. "What're you planning this time? Why do want to bring me? Usually, you'll always run before I could even follow you." He shot question after question while looking suspiciously at his wimpy-cheater-fiancé.

Yuuri gulped down in nervous. He thought silently for all these times when he left Wolfram while he went to Earth.

Instantly, he was feeling guilty. Yuuri looked at Wolfram and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, Wolf. For all this time when I left you here while I was going to Earth with Murata." He looked down on the floor and let go of his fiancé's hand. A drop of tear was already trickling from his eyes.

Wolfram stared wide-eyed at his fiancé's unusual behavior. He was too shocked to realize that his mouth was hanging open, waiting for flies to enter. Shaking his head and closing his mouth, he stared at the double black. "Yuuri…" He called softly.

Yuuri refused to look at the blond. He went to the dark corner of the castle hallway to curl up into a small ball and sob quietly.

The blond soldier only managed to say unintelligible, "What?", "Uh?", "Eh?" When Yuuri curling in the dark corner. That was so unlikely the energetic boy.

Unsure of what to do, Wolfram walked closer to his sobbing fiancé. He squatted to get eye-level with the Maou. "Yuuri…" he called softly.

Hearing Wolfram's soft voice, Yuuri curled more into a smaller ball. His body shook as he sobbed. "Go away," he hiccuped. "I always left you and it's fair for you not wanting to go with me to the Earth for this time."

Shaking his head, Wolfram huffed before he rolled his eyes. "Yuuri." He said. This time with a firm voice. "Yes. I was angry and disappointed when you left me at here while you were flirting at your world."

"I was not flirting." The Maou chided as his sobs muffled his words.

Wolfram continued, ignoring his fiancé's protest. "Yeah, right. But, do you know Yuuri… I was happy when you came back and I always made sure that I was the first person that you see when you open your eyes."

Peeking from his current position, Yuuri said doubtfully. "Really?"

Wolfram nodded his head. "Yes."

Smiling widely, Yuuri wiped the remnants of his tears away. "Then, let's go to Earth and this time I'll bring you with me every time I'm going back." He stood and again, grabbed Wolfram's hand into his. Back to his energetic and cheerful self.

The blond soldier blinked at Yuuri's quick recovery. He shook his head and smiled. 'Well, this wimp is so cute. How can he be crying and then smiling at another second?' He thought. Grasping on Yuuri's hand, they walked side-by-side to the Maou's Bathroom.

"Yuuri…"

"Yes, Wolf?"

"Tell me the truth. Why do you suddenly want to bring me with you to your world?" Curious emerald eyes glanced at the double black's face.

Smiling his goofy smile, Yuuri spoke. "Well… that's because you're my fiancé." He then blushed when he realized that this was the first time he said Wolfram was his fiancé. Though, he really wanted the blond demon to know that he really did think that Wolfram was his fiancé. This time for real.

He wanted Wolfram to know his feelings.

Taken aback, the blond soldier stunned on his place. Yuuri also stopped walking when he felt the blond didn't move. "Wolf?"

Wolfram looked at Yuuri with an unreadable expression. Slowly and quietly, he spoke. "This is the first time you acknowledge me as your fiancé."

Yuuri looked away and said timidly. "W-Well, it's the truth. You're my fiancé." Face tinted with red color.

Again, Wolfram was surprised. Yuuri did really admit him as his fiancé. Regaining from his shock, he smiled and grabbed the double black's hand. "Let's go to Earth! I can't wait to eat Mama's curry!" He said happily and half running while dragging the flustered Maou.

* * *

><p>Reposted.<p> 


	3. Hint 3

**Hint 3: Warm Me Up**

A moment later, both of the Royal Couple reached Shibuya's bathroom. Like usual, they arrived at the small bathtub of Shibuya's household – but, what made it unusual was they were entangling in an uncomfortable position.

Blushing red, both of the royal couple trying to get up and escape from the embarrassing state. Struggling, both Yuuri and Wolfram pushed each other and made the two of them fall on the hard floor.

"Oww!" Wolfram rubbed on the back of his head. He then realized that Yuuri had toppled him. Blushing, the blond ex-Prince could only stun, on how comfortable he was in their awkward position.

Yuuri still shocked from falling on the floor had his eyes closed. 'Eh? Since when did the bathroom floor feel so soft and comfortable?' he thought and opened his eyes slowly.

Black met emerald.

The double black could feel his face burning up and quickly, he stood up from the blond demon. Stuttered from embarrassment, he looked away. "I-I'm… sorry…"

Wolfram only smiled – though, he was red from head to toe – it was rare seeing Yuuri fluster like that. "Ah… it's okay."

Yuuri glanced on his fiancé and he could feel the heat creeping onto his face, again.

"Yuu-chan! Welcome home!" Miko Shibuya opened the door enthusiastically, interrupting the boys' little moments.

Both of them looked at the door and shortly forgetting their flustered state.

Miko aka Jennifer of Yokohama looked back and forth from her son to soon-to-be-son-in-law, while blinking her eyes. "What? Did I interrupt something good?" She asked, clueless.

Flailing his arms in the air, Yuuri stammered. "Ah! I-It's nothing, Mom! No-Nothing good is happening!" He said quickly. Trying to save himself and Wolfram from his mother's questions. Sometimes, his mother could even win police's interrogations.

Miko grinned knowingly before she dismissed it and smiled happily. "It's Mama, Yuu-chan… and, welcome home, Yuu-chan, Wolfie-chan!"

"We're home, Mom/Mama." Both of them said in unison, though, the end were different.

"Quick! Dry your body and come for dinner! There's curry on the table~!" She said before leaving the two boys in the bathroom.

Glancing at the blond, Yuuri spoke. "Umm… Wolf, here's the dry towel and there are some clothes in the drawer next to you. You'll change here and I'll change in my room." He said promptly before he dashed out from the room, looking red.

Wolfram looked at his wimpy fiancé bolting from the bathroom. 'Is it just me, or the wimp is becoming weird?' He shook his head and went to the drawer, getting the change of clothes.

"Ah! I'm still drench. I need to dry my body first before getting changed." He said and used the dry towel that Yuuri gave him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the room, Yuuri was already finished changing his soaked clothes to dry ones. Pondered on his bed, he spoke softly. "Man! That was embarrassing! How could I end up in that position with Wolfram?"<p>

His face became red again and he covered it using his palms. "That's really embarrassing!"

"Yuuri?" A knock on the door, made the double black boy lift down his hands and answer.

'Oh… Wolfram is here.' He thought silently. He then took a deep breath to calm his irregular heartbeats.

"Yes?" Yuuri answered the best he could muster without stuttering.

"Have you finished changing?" Wolfram's voice was impatient as ever.

"Ah, yes! I'll open the door, wait!" Hastily, Yuuri opened the door to see Wolfram standing with both his hands on his slender but strong waist.

Wolfram looked at his still over-flustered fiancé and chuckled inwardly. "Let's go. Mama is waiting for us to eat dinner." The blond soldier said as he grabbed his fiancé's hand. 'Well, the wimp is blushing. Before this he isn't even give a second glance at me. Looks like I still have a chance.'

Meanwhile, the double black just let his fiancé drag him downstairs. Every chance he got, he would take a glance at his beautiful betrothed. 'Wolfram is really beautiful. When I look at him this close, his skin is very soft and there's no single blemish exist.' He thought as Wolfram dragging him. "I really am lucky." He said his thought aloud. Not realizing it.

The said beautiful but fierce fiancé heard what Yuuri had said, stopped and looked over his fiancé. His jealousy struck him again as he thought that Yuuri cheating on him. "What's your lucky at?" He narrowed his emerald green eyes. Voice laced with jealousy.

"Eh?" was the only word Yuuri managed to say as he blinked back in confusion.

"And who's that lucky tramp?" Wolfram growled in anger.

Stepping back from his angry fiancé, Yuuri opened and closed his mouth, gaping like a fish. "Umm… Wolf…"

"What?"

"That's you."

"Eh?" Wolfram stared wide-eyed at Yuuri. "Yuu—"

"Wolfie-chan! Have you brought Yuu-chan down?" Miko called from the dining room, interrupting Wolfram.

Torn between Yuuri's explanation and Miko's call, Wolfram chose to answer the call. "Yes, Mama. I'd bring Yuuri." The blond said as they approached the dining room to see the smiling face of Miko.

Yuuri took a seat and Wolfram sat next to his fiancé. Miko sat on her chair. The youngest Shibuya looked at his father and big brother's seat.

"Mom, where're Dad and Shouri?"

"Dad has a late night meeting and Shouri is in Switzerland. Bob has him for the Earth's Maou successor training."

The double black boy nodded his head, continuing with his dinner.

"So, what's the progress?"

"What progress?" Both boys asked in unison.

Smiling ever widely, Miko chirped cheerfully. "The wedding. _Wedding_."

Both of the Royal Couple blushed from head to toe. "W-We-Wedding?" Yuuri stuttered. He snapped his head towards at Wolfram.

Wolfram looked back at Yuuri. Though, he was blushing, he'd managed to speak calmly. "Well, I'm waiting for Yuuri to confirm the date. I'm fine anytime he wants us to get married."

Miko squealed loudly. Her eyes sparkled at the thought of her baby son got married. "Aah~ I can't wait for it! I want a granddaughter. So, I can dress her up…" she sighed and looked up at Yuuri with hope filled in her brown eyes.

"Mom…?" Yuuri asked and felt his face paled. No. His mother wasn't thinking of 'that'.

"Well, you know what I mean." Miko smiled widely, brown eyes twinkling. "I want to see a prego Yuu-chan! It'll be sweet! And I can dress you in the maternity dress!"

The said boy sweatdropped and looked at Wolfram nervously. "Eh, Wolf. You'd done eating?" He asked. Changing the topic.

The blond soldier nodded his head before he replied. "Well, I'd finished and why?" inwardly, he chuckled at the boy's discomfort. Well, surely Yuuri got an interesting mother. But, Wolfram knew he also… if it was possible, wanted to see a pregnant Yuuri. It would be cute, Yuuri and his child.

"Well, I'd something to tell you and I think it's better if we talk in my room." Yuuri said and grabbed Wolfram's hand. "Sorry, Mom. We'll be sleeping first." He said and quickly leaving a pouting Miko.

"It's Mama, Yuu-chan~!"

* * *

><p>Yuuri dragged the perplexed blond toward his room. After that, he locked the door and sat on his bed, leaving a very baffled Wolfram, standing in the middle of the room. He just kept quiet, not knowing what he should say to his fiancé.<p>

The blond soldier tried to wait for his King to say anything but he was getting very impatient with Yuuri's stillness. "You wimp! What is it? If you've nothing to tell me then why were you dragging me?" He said half shouted. Emerald eyes flickered with fire.

The double black looked at his fiancé's annoyed face. He had gotten too used with Wolfram's anger that it didn't scare him anymore. But, the blond could be very dangerous if he was using his magic. Yuuri shuddered at the thought of being burnt by Wolfram's fireballs.

Sighing, Yuuri got up from his bed and went to change his clothes into his pyjamas. After finished changing, he took a pair of white shirt and sweatpants for Wolfram.

Wolfram glared at the clothes and Yuuri. Not satisfied with his unanswered question.

"Change into this." Was Yuuri's only answer.

Wolfram snatched the clothes and began changing. After he finished, Yuuri already lying on his back, on the bed.

"Wolf…" Yuuri's voice was soft and shy.

The blond fire wielder walked towards his fiancé's bed, raising one of his eyebrows. "What wimp?" There was still a slight anger in his voice.

Smiling innocently, Yuuri patted the bedside next to him. "Come here, sleep with me." He said, while giving his puppy eyes to the surprised looking blond demon.

Wolfram looked at his fiancé as if he had grown two-heads in just one night. He shook his head; maybe he did hear the wrong words. "Uh… what did you say?" He asked again, to make sure.

"Sleep with me?" Again, Yuuri tried while using his best-puppy eyes that even Gwendal would succumb to his wish. Mainly, to escape from the mountains of paperwork.

Confused, surprised and still not believing his ears, Wolfram walked to Yuuri's bed and lying next to him. Still like a stone. 'What's with this wimp? Did he hit his head somewhere?' he thought while lying next to his fiancé.

Hearing no word from his fiery fiancé, Yuuri turned to look at Wolfram. "Wolf…" He called again. This time it sounded timid and unsure.

Wolfram turned his body towards Yuuri. "What is it?"

"Umm… eto… it so cold…" The double black said unsurely.

Clearly confused, Wolfram asked his fiancé. "Yes, it is cold. So?"

"Would you mind… warming me up?" Yuuri blushed and looked away.

Wolfram sat up from his lying position. His emerald eyes locked onto his fiancé's flustered face.

"Yu-Yuuri?"

"Umm… please, Wolf?" Yuuri tried again.

Nodding unsurely, Wolfram scooted closer to his fiancé. The blond boy lay down on the same pillow as the double black and wrapped his arms around Yuuri's slender figure.

Yuuri could feel his heart's erratic beating. He let his body relax inside Wolfram's lean but muscular arms. "Good night, Wolf." He said happily, snuggling closer to his fiancé.

Meanwhile, Wolfram was very confused by Yuuri's choice of action. His wimpy fiancé never wanted to be intimate with him and what with tonight? 'This wimp is becoming weirder…' he thought silently while eyeing his fiancé's black hair.

Even though, he was very mystified by Yuuri's strange behavior, he just let it go, since he was happy. Very happy indeed.

"Good night, Yuuri." Wolfram said quietly while tightening his arms around the double black boy before he fell into deep slumber.

Yuuri waited until his fiancé lost his consciousness, after he was sure that Wolfram was in a deep sleep, carefully he disentangled Wolfram's arms from him and slowly he sat up to look at the blond soldier. His black eyes stared onto his fiancé's face lovingly as he gave a peck on his cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Wolf."

Then, he lay down on the bed and snuggled closer to the blond demon. Unconsciously, Wolfram wrapped his arms around the double black and both of them smiled in content.

* * *

><p>Reposted.<p> 


	4. Hint 4

**Hint 4: You're Our Daughter's Father**

"Are you sure you're going back already?"Miko said as she followed her younger son and his fiancé in the direction of the bathroom. The middle aged woman pouted when she heard her son's reply.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I just got back here because I wanted to bring Wolfram. Since, it's been long since the last time I brought him here." He said and smiled sheepishly while opening the bathroom's door.

The said fiancé hit on Yuuri's head.

"Ouch! What's that for?" The double black whined. He rubbed at his sore head.

"That's for always leaving me alone." The blond soldier said; glaring at his wimpy fiancé and smiling at Miko. "Well, Mama. I'll make sure that Yuuri would bring me and our daughter next time he goes to Earth." Wolfram said politely. Contradicting when he spoke with his fiancé.

Miko's eyes sparkled at hearing that she had a granddaughter. "You two have a daughter? Since when Yuu-chan? I didn't know that you got pregnant!" She exclaimed; half from surprise and half from joy.

Wolfram choked from unexpected outburst and half-laughed while Yuuri's eyes widened as he blushed ten shades red. "Mom! I'm not pregnant! And Greta is our adopted daughter!"

Wolfram perked up when Yuuri mentioned that Greta was their daughter. Usually, the double black would only whine about how strange was it and Greta didn't need two fathers. Secretly, the demon smiled.

"Aww~ I thought my baby son was pregnant." She pouted then squealing loudly. "Aah~! I can't wait to meet with your daughter! She must be cute! Well, I'm going to dress her up in… Ah! I need a whole set of new wardrobe for her!" She said happily.

Both the Royal Couple sweatdropped as Miko went on and on with her plans for their daughter. Yuuri looked at Wolfram and the blond looked at the double black.

"Umm… Mom. We're going back and I'll bring Greta along with us, next time we come home." He said and smiled at Wolfram.

Nodding in agreement, Wolfram said. "Then, Mama, we should go now. It's been three days in Shin Makoku and I can't let this wimp escape from his Maou's duties."

The Maou looked slightly annoyed at his fiancé and pouted; at which Wolfram ignored completely. He then glared at the ignorant demon and got a glare back from the fiery fire demon.

Miko chuckled at the two boys. "Aww~ you two are so cute! Well, it can't be helped. I'll wait the next time you come home." She said cheerfully.

Yuuri sighed from his fiancé's lack of response. Wolfram was no fun. He just wanted to be a little closer to his fiancé but Wolfram just shot him with a glare. He then looked at his mother. "Well then, Mom, we're going." He said and grabbing Wolfram's hand.

The two went into the tub before water swirled on their legs and flushed them into Shin Makoku.

Miko Shibuya eyed their departure and sighed in contentment. "Looks like Yuu-chan has realize his feelings for Wolfie-chan."

* * *

><p>Emerged from the Royal Bathroom, Yuuri let his breathe out since he had held his breathe throughout the water portal. Soon, Wolfram followed. The two of them were welcomed by Gunter's enthusiastic voice.<p>

"Your Majesty! Ohh~ It's been long since I last saw you! I missed Your Beautiful Graceful self!" He said as he glomped the poor boy. Tears streamed down his purple eyes.

Yuuri choked and patted Gunter's back. "I'm back, Gunter. Could you please release me?"

The silver haired advisor and teacher released the double black Maou. After that, he wiped his tears and smiled. "Welcome back, Your Majesty."

Wolfram scoffed and glared at Gunter. "We're back and we're going to change our clothes in _our_ room." He said as he dragged the drenched King to their bedchamber, ignoring Gunter's protests of wanting to be the one who change His Majesty's clothes.

The said King just let his fiancé drag him around. They reached their bedchamber and Wolfram entered it, followed closely by Yuuri before Wolfram closed the door behind him. Yuuri walked towards their wardrobe and rummaged through it, finding his black uniform.

Yuuri turned to the other side and began changing his clothes. Wolfram then strutted to their wardrobe and took out his royal blue uniform. Slowly, he peeled his soaked clothes before he dried his body and changing into his uniform.

"Yuuri." He called.

Yuuri turned to look at the blue clad demon. "Yes?"

"I missed Greta. Mother did really bring her to her love journey. I'm sure _our_ daughter missed us too." He said, eyeing Yuuri. He wanted to hear from Yuuri's mouth, that Greta was _their _daughter. He wanted to hear that word from Yuuri, again.

Smiling reassured, Yuuri walked closer to Wolfram and stared into his eyes. "I'm sure that Greta missed us. After all, you're our daughter's father. I'm sure that she missed her father."

Meanwhile, Yuuri thought in his mind. 'You're my fiancé, our daughter's father and my soon-to-be-husband, Wolf.'

Wolfram stared into his fiancé's deep black eyes. "Yuuri…" Was his only reply. He was too stunned that Yuuri casually said that Greta was their daughter without the slightest hint of force or unwilling. Besides, the way Yuuri stared into his eyes made the blond demon stand in his place. Still.

Their little moment interrupted by the knocks on the door. "Your Majesty, have you done?" It was Conrad's voice.

Yuuri looked away from Wolfram and blushed. He coughed before answered him. "Ah, Conrad! Come in! It's not lock!" He said and glanced at his fiancé.

Wolfram had already sat on their bed and wearing his brown knee-length boots. Ignoring his little big brother and Yuuri.

Conrad opened the door and smiled warmly. He walked over Yuuri and patted his shoulder, making Wolfram's eye twitch. "You're back, Your Majesty. How was your day on Earth?"

The double black frowned. "It's Yuuri. You're my godfather, Conrad." Before he smiled and replied. "Well, it was the best day ever! And I'll never forget it!" He said happily completely forgetting that the blond soldier was in their room and was hearing it too.

Wolfram scoffed at the double black though the edge of his lips curled up into a small smile; which was, didn't go unnoticed to Conrad.

The brunet smiled knowingly. "Ah… So, Yuuri… what happened there?"

Both of the boys blushed. Yuuri stammered as he replied. "I-It's nothing! You don't need to know!"

Conrad grinned and nodded. "Welcome back, Yuuri and oh, Gwendal are waiting for you in the office." He smiled and leaving the wide-eyed King at the mentioned of his grumpy advisor.

"Ah! I totally forgot about Gwendal!" He said and hurriedly went out from his room. Leaving a stupefied Wolfram.

Wolfram shook his head. "Wimp." He said although it was affectionate.

* * *

><p>Reposted.<p> 


	5. Hint 5

**Thank you for reading and special thanks for reviewing.**

**Nickesha:  
><strong>Hehe~ I love both of them! They're just soooo cute~! :3

**Warning: unbeta'd**

Enjoy the next Hint from Yuuri!

Yuuri: Hey! It should be a secret!

Me: *whistles and looking on the ceiling*

* * *

><p><strong>Hint 5: I Like You<strong>

Wolfram and Yuuri were having their lunch together in the garden, on the blanket, under the tree, with a basket of lunch, just the two of them. Wolfram glanced at his black haired fiancé that was smiling widely since they woke up that morning.

_*Flashback*_

_Wolfram groaned in his sleep when he felt a light from the outside peeking through the curtain of the Royal Chamber's window. He tried to ignore it since he was never a morning person and he wouldn't be up unless there was a call of duty._

_As if the sunlight was trying to disturb with his sleep, Wolfram finally gave up when he felt the warm feeling of sunlight burned into his fair skin. He opened his eyes slowly trying to adjust the light that comes into his sight. A blur image of black and blue was in his sight when he first opened his eyes. He blinked for a few times until it was clear. _

"_Yuuri?" He said as he sat up and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes._

_The double black looked at his fiancé, smiling widely. "Good morning, Wolf." He said cheerfully._

"_You're not going to your morning run?" Wolfram asked - emerald eyes looked at Yuuri's body that still clad in his blue pyjamas. _

"_No. I was waiting for you to get up from your beauty sleep." He said and smiled sheepishly._

_Taken aback, Wolfram's eyes widened in disbelief. All gone his sleep. Since, when did Yuuri ever waited for him to wake up from his sleep… and saying it was beautiful sleep. It had been just so weird, odd, and bizarre and the entire synonym words to these words. Worried about Yuuri's health, Wolfram placed his hand on the double black's forehead, feeling the temperature._

"_Umm… Wolf, what're you doing?" Yuuri asked, clearly confused with Wolfram's action._

_Wolfram shook his head, removing his hand from his fiancé. "Feeling your temperature, wimp. It doesn't seem like you're sick."_

"_Not a wimp. What do you mean?" Huge black eyes were looking at Wolfram's emerald ones._

"_Why you were waiting until I wake up? And you never did this before."_

_Yuuri's smile widened more and he got up from the bed. "Well, I'd been waiting to tell you that we're going to eat lunch at the garden."_

"_Oh…" was Wolfram only reply. _

_Yuuri frowned a little on Wolfram's unenthusiastic reply. 'Can't he sees it that I want to spend my precious time with him?' He thought as he smiled back. He was sure that Wolfram would love this lunch._

"_I'll wait for you in the garden this afternoon." Yuuri said and left the room after he finished changing into his black uniform._

_*End of flashback*_

"So, whereas the others?" Wolfram asked since he didn't see any of his family and Gunter. It was rare for Gunter to leave His Dear Majesty's side.

Yuuri looked at Wolfram, smiling innocently and huge black eyes were sparkling. "It's just the two of us."

"Only the two of us?" Wolfram asked again, not believing it. His wimpy fiancé never wanted to be alone with him, saving that he'd forced him to share their bedroom. Though, lately, Yuuri seemed like he didn't mind at all. He even asked Wolfram to occasionally, warming him up.

'Well, it's not like we're doing 'things'. Yuuri is a wimp. Though, it's nice to have him in my arms almost every night.' Blushing on his own thought, Wolfram coughed.

"Wolf?" Yuuri asked, clueless on what was going on in his fiancé's head.

Wolfram straightened his back. "It's nothing. Let's just eat, wimp." He said and grabbing a sandwich - munching on it.

Yuuri grinned as he looked at Wolfram eating the sandwich. 'Wolfram is just too cute.' He thought silently. He would be dead if he told Wolfram his thought. He was too busy looking at the blond that he didn't realize that he'd bread crumbs fell all over his laps and some were on his cheek.

The blond demon looked at how messy was Yuuri was eating. He shook his head and sighed. 'This wimp really lacks on manners and I always wonder how could be someone like him is the Maou?' He thought, though, he'd long given up on Yuuri's commoner's acts. Looking back on the wimp, Wolfram noticed that he'd a bread crumb on his face. Without thinking, the blond leaned forward.

Yuuri was still looking at his fiancé when Wolfram looked at him, shaking his head. His fiancé then looked back at him and… leaned closer towards him?

"Wo-Wolf?" Yuuri's eyes widened as Wolfram's face was near him. Anxious, he had his eyes closed only to feel that Wolfram took something from his face. Meanwhile, Wolfram chuckled inwardly when Yuuri looked at him, wide-eyed before he closed his eyes tightly. 'What? Did the wimp expect me to kiss him?' He then blushed again at his thought.

Yuuri opened his eyes since there was nothing happened. Looking at Wolfram with pink color tinted his cheeks.

"You'd a bread crumb on your face." Wolfram said casually. Very casual. Before he continued eating his lunch.

Yuuri laughed nervously. 'What was I thinking?' He blushed and resumed his lunch. Again, Yuuri took every chance he has to glance at his fiancé's beautiful face. He had planned for this lunch last night when he went to the kitchen to inform Sangria to prepare lunch for two people. Following the order, Sangria did as what her King wanted. The said King actually planned to confess his feeling for his fiancé in the garden when the two of them alone by using the lunch as his excuse.

The double black gulped down in anxiety. He was nervous on how should he said his confession. 'Ugh… what should I do? Say it casually, 'I like you'? Or maybe picked a Beautiful Wolfram and say, 'I like you'? Or, did I just say it to his face, 'Wolf, I really like you' Or, or… ugh! What is it? What should I say?' His thought trailed on how should he confess his feeling that he didn't notice Wolfram had called him.

"Yuuri."

"…"

"Yuuri…"

"…"

"Wimp!"

A sudden shout of his 'name' made the double black jolted and blurted out the words from his mouth. "Wolf, I like you!" Yuuri blushed when he realized he had said it unexpectedly and louder than he ever intended.

For the moment, Wolfram was clearly surprised; his eyes wide opened, jaw practically dropped and he was dumbfounded. "Yuuri?"

Determined to do what he had planned, Yuuri stared into Wolfram's eyes. "I like you, Wolfram." He said it again. This time it was firmer and calm. Not wimpy. 'Yes, I did it! I'd told Wolfram!' He shouted happily in his head.

Wolfram's mind was trying to process what the wimp had said. 'Huh? I like you… What's with this? Did he mean it like 'I like you' as in lovers way or 'I like you' as in a general way?' He shook his head. 'Impossible! Yuuri wouldn't just blurted out that he likes me. Even though, we'd been closer these days.'

Choosing on the later, Wolfram smiled - well, more like a haughty smile. "Well, of course I like you too, Yuuri and everyone else like you as well." He said in a safest way he could come in.

Yuuri's jaw dropped when his fiancé didn't get the gist of what he'd said. "N-No… not like that. I meant is-"

"I know, I know… I like you too, Yuuri. You're my King and I'm your loyal subject. Also, of course since I'm your fiancé." Wolfram said, cutting the rest of Yuuri's words.

"No, Wolf… what I wanted to say is-"

"Geez! Don't you get it wimp? I'd said that I like you too! Is it too difficult to understand?" He said and stopped short - thinking thoroughly. "Maybe I should explain it on a wimp's level."

That was it. Yuuri stood from his place, groaning in annoyance. "Gah! Wolfram! You're too much! And I'm not a wimp!" He said angrily and frustrated, stomping towards his office and leaving a very puzzled Wolfram at the garden on Yuuri's sudden outburst.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

* * *

><p>That's it! LOL! Poor Yuuri. Wolfram could be dense, sometimes~ Heheh~<p>

Actually, I plan to end this story on the next chapter but... I love this story sooo much and I want you all to read moreee~ So, so... it'll be a little while before it's finished XD


	6. The Dead King and Daikenja's Meddling

**Thank you for reading and reviewing last chapter.**

**Warning: unbeta'd**

**Nickesha: **Well, there is a reason I can't let Wolfram jump in joy :D If I wrote that, this story will end and Yuuri needs to convince Wolfram that he sincerely loves him~

**Pikeebo: **Hehe.. Wolfram had to think the worse and didn't easily fall for Yuuri's hints. Well, the wimp will have to be more convincing so his beautiful blond fiance will knows/understands his feelings XD

* * *

><p><strong>The Dead King and Daikenja's Reincarnation's Meddling<strong>

Yuuri was pacing in his and Wolfram's shared bedroom while thinking about how to tell his 'dense' fiancé about his feelings. He knew that people always said he was dense which was true; the proof was, he had taken a long time – about one year – to realize his feelings for his blond fiancé. But, he never knows that Wolfram also could be very dense.

That was what he thought.

The double black boy was pacing from left to right while thinking aloud about how his actions did affect his beautiful blond fiancé. More specifically, how his beautiful and fiery but dense fiancé had responded to his advances in these past days when he had shown him openly his feelings through his hints.

'Well, it's quite obvious, right?' he thought, thinking deeply while walking.

Yuuri paced to the left and stopped.

"Can't he realize my feelings when I said he's beautiful? It's not usual I'll say to someone's face that she… err, well… he's beautiful."

He frowned and then marched to the right and stopped.

"And I just admitted to him that he's my fiancé. Which was I never done in the past..." He said quietly in his last sentence. The guilty for always rejecting Wolfram in the past was eating him from inside.

Slowly, Yuuri walked back to the left. His bangs were covering his eyes before his face shot up and there was an exasperated look in his face.

"B-But! I'm telling him to w-warming me up almost every night! What's so hard to understand that? I'm practically saying, 'I want to be closer to you'." His eyes lit up in frustration – his face was red but not from frustration and it was from embarrassment.

He walked heatedly – blushing – to his right. Shortly, forgotten his misery.

"I also admitted he is our daughter's father. Which I meant is 'Wolfram, you'll be my soon-to-be-husband. We're practically getting married soon.' What he couldn't understand from that?"

The young Maou blushed and marched to his left.

"I also had prepared a lunch date and it went bad. Ugh! What could get so wrong? 'I like you'. I like you is equal to I love you. Well, at least in my opinion…" He trailed off. "What's so wrong with my confession that Wolfram didn't understand it?" He said aloud to himself and failed to notice that the door was opened.

Standing at the door, Murata watched over his friend in amusement and sly smile – his glasses were glinting as he did so. The double black Sage, walked slowly and very quietly into the Royal Chamber.

Yuuri was tearing his own hair, as he was too frustrated in his failed attempts in his ever-huge-love confession – and his first love confession too. "Gah! How could Wolfram be so dense? You're not much better than me!" He said very loud while stomping his feet in aggravation.

"Shibuya, Lord von Bielefeld is not dense." Came the sudden voice that sounded very much like his friend.

Yuuri jumped to one side when he heard a person was talking to him. He clutched at his chest, because he was surprised.

"Murata! What're you doing here?"

The double black Sage shrugged his shoulders and walked to the bed, made himself comfortable on it. "Well, I'm just visiting my friend since 'someone' had told me that you're getting some problems."

Yuuri narrowed his natural huge black eyes and looked at his friend suspiciously. "And what do you meant by that?"

"Well, a certain dead King said you needed some help and here I am." He said while adjusting his glasses and let out a sigh. "He just loves to mess with people's life."

"Well, tell that person I didn't need his help. I'm sure he just loves to tease me." Yuuri said and scoffed. He too had taken a seat beside his friend – on his own – well, his and Wolfram's bed.

"I'm not sure about that my Chosen Maou." A playful but low husky voice echoed in the vast room.

Surprised, Yuuri – again – jumped and stared into Murata's shoulder. There, the blond King was sitting on his friend's shoulder – in his small form.

"Shinou!" Yuuri exclaimed.

Shinou smirked and said. "I guess that you didn't need my help, Yuuri."

Calming his breath, Yuuri frowned. "Well, I didn't need you to mess up with my life, _again_."

Shinou just smiled haughtily and Murata sighed again. "This 'dead person' here–"

"Hey! I may be dead but I'm still alive."

"In what prospect you still alive?"

"Well, the fact that I'm here."

"You might be here but you're not here."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Yuuri looked at the two 'childish' historic people and sighed. The two – dead King and the Daikenja's reincarnation – looked at the double black King.

"What?" They said in unison.

Yuuri shook his head. "I wonder how could you two help me, seeing that both of you are having your own lovers' quarrel."

"We're not lovers!" Both of them shouted in unison.

Murata sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well, Shibuya… about what I'd said. Lord von Bielefeld is not dense."

"Why you said that? You didn't know anything."

"I know everything." Shinou interfered and made Yuuri looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"What is it this time? Do you plan to ruin my confession? And why you said that Murata?"

"Well, since you'd rejected Lord von Bielefeld for so many times. He thinks that all your actions are just weird or maybe you're just sick – not serious about it. I think you should do it slowly. You need to convince him that you do really love him."

Yuuri looked down and muttered the words quietly. "I know that… after all, I deserve this… and I do really love him." His friend's words were really getting into him.

Murata shook his head, he was going to speak but Shinou beat him to it.

"You may love him now but my descendant doesn't know your feeling for him, even if he's in love with you. However, it's okay that you realized it earlier. I would have done something if you still in denial."

Words from the dead King made Yuuri lowered his head more. His bangs covered his face as his voice shook. "I know. I'd hurt Wolfram…"

Murata looked at his friend before he looked at Shinou. Shinou just smirked and smiled mischievously – making Murata sighed in irritation.

"Well, in that case. We should help you."

* * *

><p>That's it for this chapter! Please do kindly review~ I love reviews~ :3<p>

Next chapter:

**Hint 6: Casual Talk**

The said boy sweatdropped when he heard that. 'Ugh! I didn't think of this outcome. I just wanted to talk with him, not he paint me. Beside, the bearbees' waste color is very smelly.' He cringed on the last memory of Wolfram painted him. He had puked even before Wolfram could finish his painting.


	7. Hint 6

**Thank you for reading and reviewing last chapter.**

**Warning: unbeta'd**

**Nickesha: **Heheh.. Shinou and Murata wouldn't spoil Yuuri's hints. They're just wanting to help out :)

**H:** Here! The next installment :D

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hint 6: Casual Talk<strong>

Yuuri was signing his paperwork in his or maybe Gwendal's office – even now, he was still not sure who's office was this – while looking through the window. He let out a loud and long sigh that costed hundred years of problems.

The grumpy advisor changed his attention from the paper in front of him to the young King that was sitting on his table. Yuuri stopped doing his work and was now looking through the window – a weird combination of expression; looking trouble as well as dreamy.

"Your Majesty."

"…"

"Your Majesty."

"…"

"Your Majesty!"

Yuuri jolted from his chair and looked at his annoyed advisor in confusion and fear. "Gwendal?"

The tall demon sighed from his place and rubbed his temple. "You'd been staring into the space and were looking through the window. Is there something interrupting your mind?"

Blushing as he had been caught by his advisor, Yuuri stammered. "T-There is nothing wrong! I-I'm just tired that's all!" While thinking, 'I'd been spaced out lately. First, with Wolfram and now, Gwendal. Just my luck.'

"Well, in the case that there's nothing wrong, you should finish your paperwork and there are some more there." Gwendal said and motioned his hand to the paperwork that stacked on the table in the middle of the room.

The double black King looked over his table and saw a large stack of paperwork was waiting for him. He looked at his table and he still had much paperwork to sign – thanked to his daydreaming.

He sighed again and began signing.

Seeing that the King had continued signing, Gwendal let out a silent sigh.

The office was in silence when Yuuri decided to ask Gwendal the unexpected question.

"Gwendal."

The grumpy advisor looked from his table. "Yes, Your Majesty?" He asked. The voice was full with irritation for the interruption.

"Have… have you been in… love?" A shy voice from Yuuri.

Taken aback, Gwendal dropped his quill. "Huh?"

Yuuri just realized what he had asked, blushed. He placed the quill back into the case and fiddling with his fingers. "Umm… I mean, yeah… that… eto… I love this person… and I wanted to tell him… I love him, you know?"

Gwendal sighed. 'Why me?' he thought in his head.

"Uh… so you said, this person is him, right?"

Yuuri just nodded his head.

"It's Wolfram."

"H-How did you know?" Yuuri stood from his chair in shocked.

The stern-looked demon sighed – again – and stopped his work for a while for his King's question. "It's too obvious, Your Majesty. I could see how you are always looking at my little brother with loving and intense stares." He frowned at his own words.

Laughing nervously, Yuuri sat back. "Well, you said obvious but Wolfram never realizes it even if I'd tried many ways."

Gwendal shook his head. "Your denial makes he acted like that. You should try slowly. Sometimes, Wolfram also could be clueless on things."

The first sentence hit Yuuri in his chest – making him looked down. He then smiled guiltily and nodded his head in understanding. "Thanks Gwendal. Maybe I should really follow Murata's advice." He said the last sentence quietly.

"Huh?"

"It's nothing." The double black then continued with his paperwork. He vowed to never let Wolfram down this time and that made him smile for real as he couldn't wait to show him the next hint of feelings to his fiancé.

* * *

><p>"Okay, now I'd finished the paperwork. At this time, Wolfram has always painted in his painting room. Maybe I should head there." Yuuri said and walked through the castle hallway.<p>

Stopping in the middle of the castle, Yuuri thought over his next hint.

"If according to Murata…"

"_First, a casual talk with Lord von Bielefeld. Try to deepen your relationship by asking about his self. What's his favorite, the things that he likes and dislikes, etc. By doing this you can know more about Lord von Bielefeld and thus, did you two closer."_

"Okay, I need to start a casual talk between Wolfram and me to make our bond stronger and to know my fiancé better. Maybe, I can use his painting hobby as our start."

Eager to accomplish his plan, Yuuri was half running to his blond fiancé's painting room.

The double black boy panted and huffed when he reached the door to his fiery fire wielder's art room. He knocked on the door before hearing a word, "Enter!" From the other side of the door.

Yuuri opened the door slowly and saw Wolfram was in his usual artist's attires. He had that cap he usually wore when he was painting. In his right hand was the paintbrush and his left hand was holding his palette. In front of him, there was a canvas with something abstract painted on it.

"Yuuri, what're you doing here?" Wolfram asked. His eyebrow rose, questioning.

The double black boy laughed nervously and walked closer to his fiancé. "Well, I'd nothing to do since all the paperwork was finished and Gunter is not here today for my lesson. So, I'd decided to see you." He finished the sentences sheepishly.

Raising his eyebrow higher, Wolfram then smiled softly. He placed his brush and palette on the table beside him and began changing the canvas into new one. "Since, you're here now. I'd decided to use you as my model." The blond demon said happily. More happy than usual.

'Yuuri is willing me to paint him.' he thought in his mind.

The said boy sweatdropped when he heard that. 'Ugh! I didn't think of this outcome. I just wanted to talk with him, not he painted me. Beside, the bearbees' waste paint is very smelly.' He cringed on the last memory of Wolfram painted him. He had puked even before Wolfram could finish his painting.

"Come here Yuuri. Let me paint you." Wolfram said and dragged his unwilling fiancé to the chair.

"Umm… Wolf…" Yuuri tried again to gain Wolfram's attention aside from painting him.

"Don't move and don't talk." Came the firm order from the fiery fire wielder.

Those words from Wolfram made the double black shut his mouth and ceased his movement. He sat stilled on his place and looked at his fiancé that was starting to paint him.

Trying his luck, Yuuri tried to talk again. "Umm… Wolf, can we talk?"

Wolfram looked over from his canvas in irritation. "Wimp! How I can paint you if you're moving and talking?" He growled in annoyance.

The said wimp fiancé quieted once again and sighed silently. 'Looks like I failed again. Maybe, I can talk casually with him when we're in our room.'

While, the Maou sighed at his downhill luck and unlucky stars, the said Maou's fiancé was smiling from behind the canvas and was mentally singing happily in his head.

* * *

><p>That's it for this chapter. Sorry, I think this chapter is kinda boring D: I've lost sense of humor *sweatdrops*<p> 


	8. Hint 7

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you like this fic.**

**Warning: unbeta'd**

**Nickesha: **Hehe.. poor Yuuri and happy Wolfie~

**I AM A STALKER *pokes*: **My dear stalker, I know who you're XD Well, here is it next chapter~

**Miyudaosm:** I'm glad~ here, next chapter~! :D

I'd decided to change the rate to T because of this chapter. Though, there isn't anything that happen. Well, enjoy the next hint~! X3

* * *

><p><strong>Hint 7: Umm… Let Me Wash Your Back<strong>

Yuuri was lying on his bed after he had – again – puked his lunch after Wolfram finished painted him. Though, the moment was a torture for him – since he couldn't move or talk even for a little and the smell of bearbees' paint was too much – and that had made his body stiffed and his head dizzied.

Even though, he was suffering in that 'torture room', Wolfram had smiled during the whole time he was painting Yuuri. The double black blushed when he remembered just how adorable Wolfram was when he was smiling during the painting's session. Well, it was worth of torture if he was able to see that bright smile on Wolfram's face again.

"Wolfram is just too cute… I can never get tired when I look at him." He said to himself while lying on his back on the big four-poster bed. The horrible smell and stiffness made him unable to walk – let alone move. Wolfram had to help him getting to their room and lay the poor King on their bed – before he had to go to train his troop – though, the blond was unwilling at first.

Sighing, Yuuri massaged his temples. "Umm… I failed. I need to find a suitable time and having a casual talk with Wolfram." He sighed again. His eyes were starting to close.

The double black boy placed his left arm on his eyes and began to drift into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Wolfram was walking down the hallway to his and Yuuri's shared bedroom. The blond Prince stopped short and looked over his appearance. His face was dirty with dust and his blond haired was dirtied by dirt. His shirt was crumpled and there was soil on every fabric on his royal blue uniform.<p>

He scoffed and stomped towards his bedroom in irritation. "Damn that Weller!" He said in rage.

Still angry with the outcome of his unexpected sword practice with his little big brother, Wolfram opened the door to Royal Chamber harshly. Completely forgotten about his fiancé that was still sleeping peacefully on their bed, Wolfram walked to the bed and placed his sword on the bed. The double black didn't even move after that harsh opening on the door and the stomping from his blond fiancé. Just now, when Wolfram had placed his sword on the bed that he saw Yuuri was still sleeping and instantly his face softened.

Sitting on the bedside, Wolfram watched over his fiancé's sleeping face. He smiled softly and reached out his hand to touch Yuuri's soft black hair. Just when he was about to touch Yuuri's hair, Wolfram stopped. He looked at his dirtied hand and sighed. "I need to take a bath first." He said and moved to stand when Yuuri stirred.

The double black King opened his eyes slowly and the blond soldier's face came into his sight. "Wolfram?" His voice slurred from sleep.

Wolfram sat back and smiled. "Are you okay, Yuuri?" he asked. His voice was full with worries.

Nodding his head, Yuuri sat up. "I'm okay. It's just a bearbees' smell." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Wolfram smirked. "Wimp. You can't even hold the bearbees' paint smell. Such a wimp you're."

Yuuri sighed and massaged his temple. "You know, Wolf… I always wonder why you can't just use another kind of paint and I'm not a wimp."

"I'd said before this, it's the highest quality paint and it's our children's." Wolfram said and stood up. "I need to take a bath."

Just after Wolfram said that, Yuuri realized that Wolfram's whole body was dirtied from dust, soil ground. "Wolf? How could you get all that dirt on your face and uniform?" the boy asked innocently – not noticing how Wolfram's face turned acid.

The blond soldier growled, remembering how he had ended up in that state. "It's that damn Weller! I didn't know we were having sword practice with his squad and I'd to practice with him!"

"How's your doing?" Yuuri asked carefully. He knew that the outcome must be bad that Wolfram had ended up in that state and with that temper he showed, the result was obvious.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Wolfram scoffed in annoyance. "I could've won if they told me about this earlier! Not so sudden like this!" He continued to release his anger.

'Okay. Wolfram had lost in that practice. I better not to fuel his anger more.' Yuuri calculated in his mind. An idea clicked into his mind or more like what Shinou had said that day.

"_Second, a moment in bathroom. You can help wash my descendant's back as you two take a bath together. You also can ask him to wash your back. Since, you're so wimp, like what my descendant always said, I doubt you'll do other 'things' given that opportunity." Shinou smirked – making Yuuri blushed. _

"_Wolfram maybe thinks that you're acting weird my Chosen Maou. If that's happen then you try to talk about little things between you two. In here, you can use my dear Sage's advice, casual talk between you two. Try not to involve someone or anyone that would make Wolfram feels jealous. You, yourself know how dangerous Wolfram could be if he is angry or jealous."_

"Wolf…"

Wolfram turned his head towards his fiancé in the bed. "What wimp?"

Yuuri rolled his eyes. "I'm not a wimp." He stopped before he continued in a quiet voice. "Can I join the bath?" He blushed after he had said that.

The blond demon stood astounded on his place in front of the wardrobe. "Yu-Yuuri?"

The said boy flailed his hands in the air – blushing heatedly. "Ah! It's not what you think! I-I just wa-wanted to help wash your back!"

Wolfram blinked his eyes repeatedly. Then, it downed into his mind. 'Yuuri wanted to help me wash my back.' Contemplating that he shouldn't let this rare opportunity go, Wolfram quickly walked to the bed and dragged Yuuri to the bath, eagerly.

"Then, let's go! I'll make sure that you didn't go back on your words." Wolfram said and pulled the blushing double black to the Maou's Bathroom.

"Wa-Wait, Wolf!"

* * *

><p>"Umm… Wolf…" Yuuri, wearing only a towel on his slender waist stood on the tiles near a pool-sized Jacuzzi, fidgeting on his feet – holding a washcloth.<p>

"What are you waiting for Yuuri? You said that you wanted to wash my back. Here, help me wash my back." Wolfram said firmly while sitting on the stool.

"But…"

"No but! We don't have time waiting for you."

The beet red faced King walked slowly – _very_ slow – towards his fiancé. He was facing Wolfram's lean back. Sitting behind the blond, Yuuri began washing his fiancé's back. Softly, he scrubbed the dirt away and he could feel, even though, Wolfram had a lean back, he was muscular and every curve on his back shown just how strong his body was. 'He is indeed a true soldier.' Yuuri thought inwardly.

Meanwhile, the blond soldier was enjoying his fiancé washed his back. He moaned softly under Yuuri's soft and careful touch.

Blushing even redder from Wolfram's sounds of 'pleasure', Yuuri tried to lighten the atmosphere by using casual talk. 'Time to use Murata's advice.' He thought silently.

"Wolf…"

"Mmm…" was Wolfram only reply, his emerald eyes closed.

"How could you've an unmarred skin though you'd to practice your swordsmanship, everyday and you'd always been in danger?"

Still closing his eyes, Wolfram answered. "Well, I'm also not sure. It's just my skin's natural nature."

"Hmm… you're so lucky, Wolf." Yuuri stopped before he asked again. "How long have you been practicing your magic? Among all demons that I knew, you'd the most impressive magic. Even Gwendal's magic is not so striking like yours." Yuuri said sincerely – making Wolfram blushed.

"I've practiced my magic ever since I'm old enough…" Wolfram trailed off to remember. "…If I'm not mistaken, since I'm 30 years old. I'd practiced hard to master the magic and just to create that fire lion."

The double black ceased his scrub on his fiancé's back. Too impressed by words that were out from Wolfram's mouth. 'And here, I'm easily get my magic while Wolfram had to work hard.'

"Yuuri?"

"Oh! Sorry!" Yuuri said and continued with his scrubbing.

"So… since when did you become a leader to Bielefeld's squad?" He continued with his casual talk.

Wolfram sighed at ease. "After the big war, 20 tears ago. Two years after that, my uncle Waltorana and big brother Gwendal appointed me as the captain for my troops. They all consisted of a young demon that no more than my age."

"Ahh… that's why they look so young and beautiful too…" Yuuri said aloud. Not noticing what he had said enraged his over-jealous fiancé.

Hearing the words of praise for his men from his fiancé, Wolfram promptly opened his eyes. He sharply turned his back to face his King. "Yuuri…" He growled in irritation.

Yuuri was taken aback by Wolfram's sudden anger, stopped his task in hand. "W-What?"

"You cheater! How could you show interest to another man in front of your fiancé?" He already stood up from his stool. His emerald orbs flashed in anger, fire flickered in his eyes.

Walking backwards, Yuuri had both his hands in mock surrender – throwing the washcloth in process. "W-Wait! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Like what? By praising my men? Saying they're beautiful?" He spat the words furiously.

Yuuri laughed nervously. 'I really need to cease Wolf's anger.'

"Well, they're indeed beautiful men." Only that he chose the wrong phrases. Making the flames fuelled more.

Without warning, the fiery fire wielder already had a fireball on the palm on his hand. Wolfram walked steadily towards his fiancé.

'Ah! I'm dead!' Sweatdropping, the double black took a step back, before he ran towards the door and into a hallway.

"Wait! Yuuri! Don't you running through the hallway using only a towel! You wimpy cheater!" He shouted as he chased after his fiancé in his robe – the blond fire wielder managed to grab it before he chase Yuuri.

Holding onto his only garment, the towel, Yuuri yelled back. "I'm not a wimpy cheater!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Shinou Temple.<p>

Looking the whole event through Ulrike's crystal ball, Shinou and Murata both sighed in unison.

"I'd told him to watch what he's saying." The blond King said.

Murata just shook his head. "That's Shibuya for you. He could never get it right." He stopped. "Well, depends on the situation. I think…"

"Well, at least my descendant looked please with him. Though, the end is chaotic… I wouldn't expect less from Yuuri." Shinou smirked and laughed inwardly.

Again, Murata shook his head. 'He just loves to watch people's agony.'

* * *

><p>Nah, that's it! I hope you all will likelove this chapter~! Lol! Again, poor Yuuri! XD


	9. Hint 8

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Warning:unbeta'd**

**Nickesha:  
><strong>That's Yuuri for you! XD

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hint 8: A Rose Per Day<strong>

"Are you still mad, Wolf?" Yuuri asked his pink clad fiancé that was sitting on their bed.

The said blond Wolf had his attention fully on his book. He had ignored Yuuri when the double black King tried to talk to him. He was still mad from Yuuri's cheating – as his mind considered it.

"Wolf…" Yuuri said again with a softer voice.

Like earlier, Wolfram paid no attention to him.

The double black Maou sighed. He just didn't know how he could cease his fiancé's temper before Murata's voice speaking itself in Yuuri's head.

"_Third, a rose per day. This can help build a romantic feeling between you two. I bet Lord von Bielefeld would appreciate the gesture. Especially from his wimpy fiancé."_

Then, a sound of Murata's chuckles invaded his mind. 'Stupid Murata! There's no need to call me a wimp!' He cursed silently before he sighed again.

Contemplating to use Murata's advice, Yuuri spoke to his still sulking fiancé. "Wolf, I need to go somewhere. I'll be back soon." He said and walked out of the room leaving a stupefied yet annoyed Wolfram.

The blond demon watched over his fiancé leaving the room without even trying to coax him. He threw the book away from his lap onto the bed in anger.

"That ungrateful, wimpy cheater fiancé of mine! How dare he walk out just like that?" He growled.

"Didn't he know that it's not what I wanted him to do? All I want is for him to understand that I'm angry when he was running around the castle in only a towel. Letting everyone took a glance on his body that should be only _mine_ alone."

His eyes narrowed dangerously. "And those people. How dare they ogle my fiancé's body with their eyes? I needed to remind them of whom fiancé they were looking at!" He snarled. "I'll never forgive that wimp!" Both his hands fisted tightly.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Wolfram lets out a loud groan. "I'll just ignore him when he's back." He said with finality and took back his book that had landed on the end of their bed.

The door opened slowly and Wolfram's ears perked up. He heard his cheater fiancé opened and closed the door behind him.

Yuuri approached the bed with a wide smile, which made Wolfram watched him warily from the corner of his eyes.

"Wolf…" the double black called softly. His smile stayed on his face.

The blond soldier made no move to turn his head towards his fiancé. Once again, he had his attention focussed solely on his book. Though, his ears were on the words that come from his fiancé's mouth.

Yuuri sat on the bedside slowly and carefully – he was still scared if Wolfram decided to burn him just like this evening.

"Wolf…" He tried again. Meanwhile, Wolfram just looked at his book – which actually had been long forgotten. From the corner of Wolfram's emerald eyes, he could see that Yuuri had one of his hands behind him. Hiding something from him.

Curious to know but persistent to give up his stubborn act, Wolfram just waited until Yuuri himself showed him what he was hiding. While he was still debating with his mind, a sudden view in front of him made him surprised.

A beautiful white rose.

His head shot up to see his fiancé's sheepish smile.

"For you, Wolf." Yuuri said bashfully – his cheeks have been already in pink color. In his right hand, there was a white rose for his beautiful, stubborn fiancé.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram said. Stunned.

"Well, do you want it, Wolf? If not-"

The blond soldier quickly snatched the rose away from Yuuri's hand. "No! I want it." He said promptly.

The double black smiled even wider. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Thanks, Wolf…"

Wolfram just smiled, long forgotten his anger. "It should be me. Thank you, Yuuri." He appreciated it and smelt the rose's fragrance. "It smells nice."

"You're welcome, Wolf. I'm going to change into my pyjamas." Yuuri said – smiled – and walked to the wardrobe.

The rustling sounds of clothes were heard as Wolfram was smiling softly on their bed. He was still mad when Yuuri entered their room but it ceased to nothing when the double black presented him with a white rose. 'It's so sweet of him.' Wolfram thought, the smile didn't leave his angelic face.

Yuuri glanced over their bed and saw his fiancé was still smiling. He smiled widely as he thought. 'Guess, Murata's advice comes into hand this time.' He then slipped into the comforter and turned his body to his fiancé that was still holding onto his rose. Admiring it.

"Wolf, you're not going to sleep?" Yuuri asked.

Wolfram got out of their bed. "I'm going to, but first, let me find a vase for this." He said as he went over the study table, used the empty glass there, and filled it with water before he carefully placed the rose.

Yuuri eyed how careful was Wolfram with his small gift. He felt proud of himself for making his fiancé happy – though, it was just a very small gift. He made a mental note to give Wolfram something more than just a rose. He wanted to see that smile stayed on his fiancé's beautiful face.

After making sure the rose was deemed 'safe', Wolfram walked back to the bed and slipped inside the comforter, turning towards Yuuri. Their eyes locked as silence hung around them. Yuuri fidgeted on his place and his face was red. He looked at Wolfram and Wolfram looked back at him in question.

"What Yuuri?" He asked. Not wanting to ruin their small moments with a 'Wimp' word.

Yuuri scooted even closer to Wolfram and gave him his huge puppy eyes. Silently, asking to get 'warm up'. Understood of the silent pleas, Wolfram moved closer. He draped his arms over Yuuri's slender figure and held him tight. The double black snuggled closer into the warm emanated from his fire wielder fiancé.

"Good night, Wolf."

"Night, Yuuri."

* * *

><p>That's it! Next chapter will be...<p>

**Hint 9 – A Day With My Fiancé 1**


	10. Hint 9 Part 1

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Nickesha:  
><strong>Heh! Yuuri is always sooo cute :3

**Enjoy the next hint from Yuuri :3 And there'll be other people(demons?) that messed up here XDDD **

**That's it! Not going to spoil this chapter.. you gotta read to find out! ;D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hint 9.1 – A Day With My Fiancé 1<strong>

Yuuri as his daily occurrences was signing paperwork and was watched by Gwendal's keen icy blue eyes. At the same time, Wolfram was training his troops, vigorously. The blond soldier had been restlessly training his swordsmanship with his men after losing in mock practice with Conrad's troops. Even from the office, Yuuri could hear his fiancé was yelling towards his men.

"You there! Watch your step!"

"Yes, Your Highness!"

"Lift your sword higher!"

"I'm sorry, Sir!"

And the yells continued until it was lunch time. However, the blond only gave his soldier merely ten minutes rest for them to eat and rest. Wolfram himself hadn't come to the lunch and was only drinking a water. He couldn't waste his time playing around with his soldiers. They maybe looked tough outside but they also lack the discipline and Wolfram knew that his men secretly placed a bet in the Royal Love Poll for him.

He accidentally knew about the poll when he went to the kitchen one day in the middle of his training to get some water. He heard the maids, the three maids; Sangria, Lasagnia and Doria had made a poll for who his fiancé was going to end up with – who Yuuri was fallen to. He also heard that some of his soldiers' names placed bet for him. At first, he was mad but hearing that he had won the poll so far, he made up his mind and left the maids alone.

Wolfram glanced at the sun and saw his men had returned from their short rest. He gave a short command and they began with their vigorous training, again.

Meanwhile, Yuuri also had his lunch in the office. He didn't get out of the office. He had told Gwendal to give him a day off tomorrow and as the result, Gwendal had shoved him with mountains of paperwork that valued a month to get finished.

The double black King sighed and looked out through the window again. "Wolfram is training his troops. Nah, I should just let him go. He's someone who after he'd made up his mind, he wouldn't stop and no one can stop him."

The blond was oblivious on his fiancé that was staring him from his window. However, some of his soldiers noticed the King was looking at their captain. They smiled and nudged their friends and whispered among them when they deemed safe from their superior piercing gazes.

"His Majesty is looking at His Highness." One of the men whispered into his friend's ear.

The said friend looked at the window where the official office was. He smiled and whispered back. "You're right. His Majesty looks like he's in a deep love." He grinned.

"Silly, can't you see just how His Majesty is trying to courting His Highness Wolfram. It's just His Highness Wolfram didn't realize it yet." The dark-green haired soldier whispered.

The other with orange-hair whispered. "Well, the rumor sharp and quick Fire Demon couldn't always get the clue. Though, I must say that His Majesty's hints were just too cute." He squealed silently.

"Looks like we're going to win the bet." The first one that spoke grinned. They were still in their 'little conspire' when Wolfram had walked quietly towards them. The others – who were not grasping – just gulped in fear when they saw their superior's irritable face.

"You four! What're you talking about?" Wolfram growled in anger. His eyes narrowed dangerously. Both of his hands were on his hips.

The four soldiers jolted in surprise and automatically formed a straight line; hands in salutation gesture, body rigid with fear.

"Your Highness!" They said in unison.

Wolfram stood in front of his men, fire dancing in the emerald eyes. He stared at the green haired soldier and asked him. "What're you talking about?" He asked calmly, though, there were hints of irritation in his voice.

The said soldier gulped down, he looked at his friends. Mouthing the words, 'What should I say?'

The other mouthed back. 'I don't know. Just say anything except about what we said.'

'We're dead meats.' They mouthed in unison.

Wolfram watched his men mouthing, forming silent words among themselves. He gritted his teeth in annoyance. "What is it, soldiers?" He asked, again. His octave increased with his anger.

"It's nothing, Your Highness! We were just discussing about the dinner." The first one that started the gossip spoke. Trying his best to convince the fire demon. The others nodded their head simultaneously.

The King's fiancé knew that they hid something from him but pressed no further. He grinned evilly, which made his soldiers alarmed with terror.

"Dinner?" Wolfram asked. The evil smile stayed on his beautiful face.

"Dinner, Your Highness!" The orange haired soldier said. He smiled sheepishly, not noticing Wolfram's eye twitched in annoyance.

Wolfram growled in irritation. "I'm not dinner!" He yelled.

"No. You're not Your Highness!" The four gossipers said together. All of them smiled despite their superior's fury. However, behind that smiles were fear.

Getting more annoyed, Wolfram yelled angrily. "You four! Run 20 laps around the castle and there will be no dinner for you tonight!"

"Yes, Your Highness!" They said quickly and scrambled to run in line before their superior chose to burn them using his fire lion.

The blond fire demon scoffed in satisfaction and smirked. He turned towards his other men and continued with their sword practices.

Meanwhile, the said King in the gossip pondered what the soldiers did to make Wolfram fumed with anger and to get his fiery fiancé's wrath. He shook his head in wonder. "What had they done? I hope Wolfram's mood would not be spoiled for our date tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Night in Royal Chamber.<p>

Wolfram was clad in his peach nightgown with blue ribbon along his collar, sighed. Glancing at the window, Wolfram could see it was already passed the midnight. The moon was visible in the high sky. Still, his fiancé was not back from his office and he was tired from training his troops and disciplining his loose-manner men. He was yawning when the door was opened, revealing the double black King.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram sat up in their bed and rubbed the sleep away.

"Hi, Wolf. Aren't you getting sleep?" Yuuri asked sheepishly and walked to their bed. He sat next to Wolfram and smiled warmly.

The blond demon shook his head. "I was waiting for you." He yawned and blinked.

"Sorry, I just finished the paperwork." The double black smiled goofily.

"Hmm… wimp." Wolfram replied although affectionate.

The said wimp smiled and handed his fiancé a white rose. From the first night Yuuri gave Wolfram a rose, it had become his daily occasion to get Wolfram a single white rose every day.

Wolfram took the rose and smiled lovingly. "Thank you, Yuuri." He then moved to get out of the bed but Yuuri stopped him.

"Yuuri?" Emerald eyes stared in confusion.

Shaking his head, Yuuri smiled. "It's okay. I'll help you place it in the glass. You're tired, you should just sleep. It had been a hard day for you."

Wolfram however protested. "I'm okay, besides, you just come back from office. Gwendal must be giving you too much work." He then moved out of the bed despite Yuuri's protests.

Yuuri watched his fiancé walked to the study table and like just the days before, he placed the rose carefully with the other roses. Wolfram had taken a good care of the roses that it bloomed beautifully despite be cut off from its stems.

The double black smiled before he walked to their wardrobe and changed into his blue pyjamas. After finished changing, Yuuri headed to their bed and Wolfram had waiting for him in the bed. Slipping into the comforter, Yuuri turned his body to his fiancé.

"Wolf…" He started softly. Huge black eyes flickered with uncertainty. His eyebrow knitted together, lips pursed in a tight line.

That made him look cute and Wolfram smiled inwardly.

Paying his attention to his cute fiancé, Wolfram raised his eyebrow. 'Does Yuuri want me to warm him?' Mentally he grinned and tried to hide his joy.

"Yes?"

"Umm… I get a day off tomorrow. So… if you're okay… do you… do you want to go out to town with me? Just the two of us." Yuuri said shyly and softly. Cheeks flushed with heat.

Wolfram blinked his eyes repeatedly – huge emerald widened. "You want to go out with me? Just the two of us?" He asked – repeating the words from Yuuri.

Yuuri nodded his head timidly. "So… umm… are you free tomorrow?"

Wolfram smiled widely and answered with zest. "I'm always free for my fiancé."

"What about your troops?" Yuuri asked – black eyes flashed with hesitation.

However, the blond soldier just shrugged his shoulders. "I'll train them the next day and I'll double their training." He said in annoyance for their lack of spirit and more interested in gossips.

Yuuri beamed with joy and immediately the double black hugged Wolfram. "Thank you, Wolf!" He then realized what he had done, blushed and disentangled his hands. "Sorry…"

The blond demon just smiled warmly at his fiancé's display of affection. He couldn't stop the smile on his face. "It's okay, wimp." Without word, Wolfram scooted closer to his shy fiancé and wrapped his arms around him.

Blushing even more, Yuuri relaxed his body and cuddled closer to Wolfram.

"Night, Yuuri."

"Night, Wolf."

Despite his fatigue, Wolfram couldn't sleep. He was too happy as he couldn't wait for tomorrow to come. Wolfram watched Yuuri sleeping and when he thought the double black had fallen into a deep sleep, carefully and softly he planted a chaste kiss on the double black's forehead. He smiled warmly and lay back on his pillow. Yawning, his emerald eyes slowly dropping its lids and he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>That's it for this chapter! The next chapter will be part 2. Yuuri will show Wolfram how's date is done in earthy manner XDD And.. do you realize? That the chapters are ended in almost same way. Night - in their bedroom :D<p>

I'm so depressed with Unexpected Hurdle... I know you my readers are depressed more. But, please be patient with me... I'll force them to talk their problem out in the next chapter. I hope so...


	11. Hint 9 Part 2

**Thank you for always reading and reviewing~**

**Kaede:  
><strong>Thank you for spending your precious time to review my fic and I'm very happy to know that this is your first time reviewing. Also, I'm glad you like my other stories and this fic is the result of I'm being depressed by my other fic *Unexpected Hurdle* XD Sorry, for the late update! D:

**Nickesha:** Haha! They are in this chapter also! And as always, gossiping about their superior. This chappie will based mostly on Wolf POV :)

**Stef-chan:** LOL! Yuuri is so cute right! X3 Nah, I just love how that wimp seems very innocent and wimpy and cute! XD Thanks, still there are many fics better than mine~ Sorry for the late update.

**Warning: unbeta'd/OOC (CONTAIN GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!)**

I hate to say this but if you can't cope reading a fic with so many grammatical errors and OOC, please press the back button.

To others, please do enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Hint 9 – A Day With My Fiancé Part 2<strong>

Unlikely his usual routine, the blond soldier, third son of the previous Maou and fiancé of the current Maou woke up very early that morning.

His emerald orbs blinked repeatedly for a few times before he opened it. The young demon was going to sit up but stopped when he felt his weighted. Slowly, his lake-colored eyes darted from his feet to his abdomen.

There, on top of his nightgown clad chest, laying a sleeping young King with both of his arms holding the fire demon. Smiling at the scene, Wolfram lay down on his pillow.

His mind recalled back in last night event. Just like their – recently – usual routine, the blond demon would help to warm up the double black boy and the younger boy would snuggle closer to him. The thought, warmed the Prince's inside.

His oblivious wimpy fiancé – as Wolfram called Yuuri – has finally taken notice of him. It wasn't as if Wolfram didn't notice but it was more he was surprised and stunned that he unable to comprehend on what Yuuri just done or said.

It reminded him of the first time when Yuuri had said that he missed Wolfram when he arrived at the Geigen Huber's house. At that time, he was waiting for Yuuri's return at Shinou's Temple but after waiting for quite a long time, he got a news that his wimpy fiancé had landed at Hube's place. Mounting his steed and with Conrad accompanied him – some other soldiers – they headed to where their King was. Just when he started to scold his wimp, the double black boy said he missed him. Taken aback, Wolfram stepped back in surprise. Yuuri looked so genuinely happy seeing him that the demon demon was stunned.

And also when it was the first time Yuuri hugged him. It was after Sara's betrayal and Wolfram went to Big Shimaron to get Conrad back. At that time, Conrad disguised as the Blue Wind. After managing to convince Conrad to go back to Shin Makoku, the brothers, Yozak, Darcascos and Berias – long story – headed to their kingdom. Upon their arrival, as usual Yuuri would greet his godfather first and as customary, Wolfram would scold him. Unexpectedly, the young King – happily – hugged him and saying things like, 'Wolfram, I'm really glad you're back and safe.' Stunned, he managed to stutter some unintelligible words.

Wolfram shook his head and smiled. It was peculiar of Yuuri but it also so sweet.

He smiled softly at the thoughts and looked over his sleeping wimp that was still on his chest – looking peaceful and serene. He reached out to touch that soft-looking black hair. As he touched the hair, Wolfram sighed in content. It was soft, softer than any silk he ever touched. Running his hand through the silky hair, Wolfram watched as Yuuri's eyelids fluttered with his every stroke.

The young King whimpered in his sleep. Someone was touching his hair and it felt really nice. The hand was calloused from hard training as the soldier but it was warm and gentle. Unconsciously, Yuuri cuddled closer into Wolfram and tightened his hug.

A chuckle escaped Wolfram's lips.

"Wimp… wake up." He said. "It's already morning."

Yuuri's ears perked up at the pet name his fiancé always called him. He groaned softly and replied sleepily, "I'm not wimp." His voice muffled by Wolfram's nightgown.

Lightly and softly, the Maou's fiancé hit on his King's head. "Wimp, wake up already. Didn't you promise to bring me out today?"

The said King's mind slowly digested the words. "Hmm… out?" He replied sleepily. His mind was too tired to process the things had been talked out.

Seeing that his fiancé still groggy, Wolfram got impatient, as he couldn't wait to spend the day with his wimp. He shifted and untangled the arms from his torso.

The boy King groaned, annoyed at being interrupted.

Sitting straight, Wolfram hit Yuuri's head, hard. "Wimp, wake up!"

The wimpy fiancé jolted at the loud voice and a harsh punch on his head. He sat up and narrowed his eyes at the blond. "What?"

"Wimp! How could you forget your own promise to me?" Wolfram asked in anger. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

The black haired boy narrowed his eyes. "Promise?" He said quietly as he tried to remember. A flash of yesterday conversation came back into his fuzzy mind. Scratching the back of his head sheepishly, he spoke. "Ahaha... I'm sorry, Wolf. I forgot." He laughed nervously.

The older boy glared at the younger boy. "Wimp!"

Apologizing, Yuuri scooted closer to Wolfram. "Don't mad, Wolf. I'm just tired from finishing the yesterday paperwork so we can go out today." He said sheepishly.

The blond demon huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Hmph! That's because you're a wimp!" He said in bratty voice. "Though, thank you, Yuuri." He then said softly.

Stunned , Yuuri blinked his eyes before he smiled widely, embracing the blond. "You're welcome, Wolf." He said. "Let's go take a bath and after breakfast, we can go out!"

The fire demon let his excited fiancé dragged him out of their room to the Maou's Bathroom. 'Wimp!' He thought. 'You're happier than me. I wonder if he planned this for me or himself.'

~(0)~(0)~

At the stables, the two, King and soldier was arguing.

"Wimp! Just ride mine!"

"Why? I can ride mine!"

The blond soldier crossed his arms and huffed. "You ride a horse?" Wolfram snorted. "You can't even pull the reins properly and you want to ride a horse by yourself?" He questioned.

Yuuri glared at his fiancé and got a glare back. He then turned to his horse, Ao. "Hey, Ao… you also agree with me, right? I'm good enough to ride you." He asked the black steed.

But, Ao seemed to agree with Wolfram as he snorted and looked away.

Yuuri's eyes widened in disbelief and he cried. "Ao! You too?"

Wolfram laughed aloud. He looked amused as he placed his hands on his hips. "Just give it up, Wimp. I'll let you ride mine."

Slumping his shoulder in defeat, Yuuri walked slowly towards an amused Wolfram. The young King placed his foot on the saddle, trying to mount the white horse but failed.

At the same time, Wolfram watched quietly from the side as he suppressed a chuckle. The older boy watched as Yuuri – again – failed to mount the white steed.

"Yuuri." He called. "Here, let me help you." He said but the boy King merely looked over his shoulder and sent a death glare.

"What, wimp?" Wolfram asked, annoyed and confused.

"I can do it by myself." Yuuri groaned in annoyance.

Wolfram stifled a laugh. "Okay." He said. "If you ever think to give up, I'll gladly help you." And finished his sentence with usual word. "Wimp."

"Don't call me that!"

~(0)~(0)~

The attempts last for ten minutes before Yuuri gave up. He glared at the innocent saddle, muttering a, "I hate you!", before he turned to his fiancé. "I give up." He said as he could feel his face was red in embarrassment.

Sighing, the blond soldier walked towards the young King. He had had enough laughs that the Maou's fiancé didn't feel like laughing. "Wimp." He insulted half-heartedly as he smiled. "Here, let me." Wolfram said and help Yuuri mounted the horse by holding his fiancé's slim waist.

Blushing even redder, Yuuri just complied quietly. He let the blond soldier have his way with him as Wolfram easily lifted him up to the horse's back – as if he weighted nothing; just like when Wolfram lifted him by his shoulder during that incident, The Dry Wind – when Shinou possessed Wolfram. Yuuri grumbled quietly in frustration. He always wanted to do everything by himself without the others' helps. However, again, he let Wolfram helped him. To add salt to the wound, it was mounting a horse.

It had been one year since he arrived at Shin Makoku and he still didn't master how to mount the horse!

Wolfram smiled as he watched Yuuri sat on the horse's back, grumbling and flushing. With a grace of the Prince and the soldier, the blond demon mounted the steed in just one attempt. Sitting behind Yuuri, Wolfram leaned forward as he whispered into the King's ear. "It's not that hard when I helped you, wimp."

The King's red face became even redder that he almost resembled tomato. "Not a wimp." Yuuri muttered quietly.

Wolfram chuckled lightly as he ushered his white stallion to move. The white horse galloped from the stables towards the castle front gate.

At the same time, Wolfram's men were trained by themselves when their superior passed through them in a very intimate position with their King – in their _perverted_ minds.

The four gossipers watched eagerly while smiling broadly.

"Hey, hey!" The orange haired said. "It's His Excellency Wolfram and His Majesty!"

The green haired soldier whistled. "We're definitely going to win that Royal Love Poll!"

"Ahh~ I'm so jealous with His Majesty." Another man said. "Lord Wolfram looks like a Prince Charming and His Majesty is just too cute to be a King." He sighed.

Another soldier interrupted. "Hmm… I'm sure that we'll be attending the Royal Wedding soon."

"Silly! His Majesty has to confess his love first before he proposed a marriage." The green haired said.

"You're right…" The other three chorused as they sighed dreamily.

~(0)~(0)~

The Royal Couple arrived at the town after ten minutes riding a horse. The white stallion belonged to Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld galloped to where a tavern was. The blond soldier pulled the reins to stop his horse.

Wolfram dismounted from his horse, before he helped his fiancé. Standing rigid and proud, the King's fiancé reached out his hands to help the King dismounted from the steed.

Embarrassed, Yuuri accepted Wolfram's help and felt his pride was being stomped on the floor watching Wolfram's smug smile.

"There you go." He said as Yuuri stepped on the ground.

"Thanks." Yuuri muttered.

Wolfram nodded his head. "You're welcome." He said. "Wait, here. I've some business to attend first."

Yuuri watched as Wolfram entered the tavern, minutes later; the blond demon came out with a burly looking man. The man nodded his head as Wolfram pointed to his white stallion. Then, Wolfram gave some money to the big guy and handed his horse before he walked back to where Yuuri was.

"Wolf? Are you the usual customer here?" Yuuri questioned.

Wolfram shrugged his shoulders. "Sometimes, I and my troops will stop here to have drinks and foods after our patrol."

The double black teen stared at his fiancé in disbelief. He never knew that the blond drink and go to the place like this – tavern. It was so unlike Wolfram. He shook his head, maybe he always trapped in the castle that he didn't really know what his fiancé's life outside of the castle.

"So, where should we head first?" Wolfram said, interrupting Yuuri's thoughts.

Forgetting his thoughts, Yuuri's eyes beamed with excitement. "First, we'll go to the market. I wanted to see the rare animals!" He said excitedly and grabbed Wolfram's hand.

The blond smiled as he watched an excited Yuuri. "Wimp." He said affectionately. "How do you know there is an exhibition of rare animals?"

"I heard from Gunter!" Yuuri was too excited that he didn't hear 'wimp' comment from Wolfram. He dragged the older boy towards the road.

Wolfram shook his head. "Yuuri, do you know where the market is?" He asked.

The boy stopped and looked at Wolfram, flabbergasted. He shook his head. "Ah! You're right, Wolf! I don't know where the market is."

The blond demon – again – shook his head. "That's why you're wimp."

"Not a wimp!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Wolfram rolled his eyes. "Then, I guess I'll be the one that guide our outing." He said as he pulled his hand from Yuuri's and changed to grab Yuuri's hand into his.

Blushing, the King muttered quietly. "It should be me who guide you on this outing."

But, his fiancé heard him. "Well, looks like it will be me this time." Wolfram said. "But, next time, you should be the one who will guide us if you wanted to bring me out."

"I'll make sure that I'm remembering the roads and places!" Yuuri said aloud, enthusiastically. He had his free hand clenched and thrust to the air.

Wolfram smiled mentally but using his free hand, he smacked Yuuri on his head. "Wimp! Lower down your voice! We'll attract attention."

The wimpy fiancé instantly kept quiet and quietly he asked his fiancé. "Umm… Wolf. Is the place for the exhibition of rare animals far?"

Wolfram chuckled. 'This wimp has been never be a patient person.'

* * *

><p>That's it for this chapter. Sorry, for the late update! I hope you'll like this chapter. I promise next chapter will be the last part of A DAY WITH MY FIANCE. And it'll be extra long chapter! XD<p> 


	12. Hint 9 Part 3

**As always I thank you for reading and reviewing. As I promised the chapter is here and it's an extra long chapter! XD**

**Warning: unbeta'd/OOCness (contains GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!)**

**Nickesha: **Adorable isn't it? :3

**Pikeebo:  
><strong>Hihihi... Nah, I wanted to make Yuuri as the seme in this fic but then, I just... ugh! Yeah, I just wrote it like my usual, Wolf as the seme... Nah, that's you have to read XD

**Kaede:  
><strong>It's okay though. Heh! Sorry, there's no real actions in last chap but all of that is ready for this chappie~! XD Hoh... Yes, you're right. I love Wolf as the dominant here :) I think Yuuri is just so cute to be the dominant here. But, hey, I love Wolf the most also X3 I'll try to make Yuuri as the dominant in next chapter since next hint is specially ready for Wolfie.

Ahh... thanks, Kaede. It's just that I feel like this sort of thing becoming my obligation. Nah, that's what I feel. But, okay! If you said so~ It's just I can't leave the people that read my stories hanging without ending.

Thank you so much. It's really touching me. Yeah, it's kinda frustrating when peoples give harsh comments. I'll be happy to hear it if it's a nice writing constructive criticism. The reason I started writing is because I wanted to improve my English. I read many books, other people fics, learned from the internet and asking people about grammar and things. I know my English is bad and that's why in every chapter of my stories, I gave out warning about unbeta'd/OOC. But, yeah... there's still people who're not satisfied. I guess I can't make all people satisfied, isn't it? :D

** Okay, finished with replying reviews. Now, you can enjoy the story! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Hint 9 – A Day With My Fiancé Part 3<strong>

"Whoa! Wolf! Look! That's the rarest animal I have ever seen!" The boy shouted in joy. His eyes sparkled and beamed with excitement. The cage consisted of an animal with head and body of a lion and the legs of dragon with green scales and sharp claws.

Wolfram just watched from behind as Yuuri turned around and showed him the brightest smile ever. "Hey, Wolf! What's its name?"

The Maou's fiancé blushed seeing the rare smile on Yuuri's face. He coughed to hide his red face. "That's Dragon Scales Lion."

Yuuri's mouth formed an 'O' shape. He nodded his head energetically. "It suits him!"

Wolfram tilted his head to one side. "How do you know it's a 'him'?"

Yuuri scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well… I don't know but I don't think it's a female." He said and smiled goofily. "What's more, he's scary! So, I'm very sure that's a male!" He said excitedly.

The blond soldier crossed his arms over his chest. "What a wimpy reason is that?" He snorted.

"Hey!" Yuuri protested.

"Only a wimp can think a reason like that."

"Hey, I'm not a wimp!"

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

A sudden laugh from the fire demon made the younger half-demon standing there dumbfounded. "Wolf?" He blinked his eyes. 'Wolfram is acting weird.' He thought.

"Sorry, Yuuri." Wolfram stopped laughing and wiped the tears from his eyes. "It's just…" He trailed off and shook his head. "It's nothing. Come on! We better go to the next place." He said. "It's almost afternoon. Mmm… maybe we can grab something to eat."

As a proof, Yuuri's stomach grumbled. The boy quickly held his stomach and laughed nervously.

"Well, looks like your stomach can't wait for food." Wolfram smirked and Yuuri blushed harder. "Hmm… I know one place that has nice food."

"Really? What kind of food is that?"

"You'll have to taste it for yourself."

With that, the young couple headed to the place, led by Wolfram. The blond demon led his fiancé by hand, together they strolled along the town roads, and occasionally, Yuuri would stop to look at the shops that sparked his interest.

After a few minutes walking, Wolfram stopped in front of the fine looking restaurant. Yuuri stood in awe looking at the building. "Wolf… it's beautiful!"

"Yeah. Come on! Let's enter and get some food." The blond said and grabbed Yuuri's hand.

The Royal couple entered the restaurant and Yuuri – again – looked with awe at the interior design. At the center of the ceiling, ornamented with a huge chandelier and some small chandeliers were hanging around the ceiling, illuminating the room – giving the cozy feelings. The wall embellished with floral wallpaper and there were various kinds of painting decorating the wall. Every table was ready for two people and for the big family, there was another room readied. The table exquisitely adorned with a white silk cloth with gold flower embroidery at the very edge of the finest silk. At the center of it, there was a small glass vase filled with water with a fresh pink rose stood perfectly. Plates and basic utensils were ready and placed on the table for each person.

A waiter walked in on the couple and Wolfram nodded in acknowledgement. At the same time, Yuuri was enticed by the waiter's look. 'Beautiful…' He thought. He was one of those beautiful people. Though, in his heart there was no one more beautiful than his fiancé.

"Lord von Bielefeld, welcome." He bowed. "I've been informed that yesterday you've made a reservation for two people."

"Yes, I asked one of my men to inform the manager." Wolfram replied.

The waiter nodded in satisfaction. "Then, I'll bring you two to your table."

Led by the waiter, Yuuri followed and thought. 'Wolfram made a reservation? Since when?'

The waiter escorted them to the hidden table that located at the end of the restaurant. The waiter was about to pull the chair for Yuuri but Wolfram shook his head. The younger boy looked in confusion, "What?" He asked.

Wolfram just huffed and walked over to where Yuuri was. Gracefully, he pulled the chair for his fiancé. Realizing this, Yuuri blushed and submitted to Wolfram's wish. Next, the blond demon pushed Yuuri's chair and walked to his chair. He sat on it and began reading the menu.

Yuuri was not used to all of this, fidgeted on his place. From time to time, he would look at the blond over his menu.

"Have you decided on what to eat, Your Excellency?" The waiter asked. Wolfram held his hand – indicating he was not ready to order a meal.

He then looked at Yuuri and the boy blushed. The beautiful man gave Yuuri his best smile but Yuuri didn't even understand what the menu said.

"Hmm… Sir… what should I call you?" The waiter hesitated. He knew who Wolfram was – since, the blond was a regular here – but the young man with him, he didn't know. But, he was sure the young man was the high ranking seeing how the blond Lord was treating him, earlier – though both of them were wearing peasant clothes. He awaited the reply as he watched the young man's every movement. 'Cute!' He thought.

Well certainly, Lord Wolfram was beautiful but he was more into a cute person than beautiful people like Lord Wolfram was.

At the same time, Yuuri smiled nervously and looked at Wolfram.

The blond soldier just sighed and placed the menu on the table. "He is my friend, Lord Albert."

"Then, it's Your Excellency." The waiter smiled. "Have Your Excellencies ready to order?"

"Give me the special for today menu." Wolfram said.

The waiter smiled and jotted down on his pad. He then turned to look at Yuuri. "Lord Albert, may I have your order?"

Yuuri instantly blushed and stuttered. "Umm… I… eto…"

The waiter suppressed a chuckle and said. "Do you need any help, Your Excellency?" He said and mentally thinking, 'Well… he's easily blushing and fidgeting. I wonder which family he belonged is.'

The young King nodded his head. "Umm… what's the best meal here?" He asked and unintentionally gave one of his bright smiles.

The handsome waiter blushed. "Well… here, we're famous with our steak and maybe Your Excellency could try the steak with mint and lemon sauce." He said as he flashed his white teeth smile.

Wolfram from his seat looked at the waiter and his fiancé. He could see from the man's eyes and body language, the waiter was attracted to his fiancé. He narrowed his eyes at the insolent man. 'How dare this man!' He thought begrudgingly. He then stared hard at his cute wimpy cheater of fiancé. 'And! That wimp! How dare he show all those cute gestures!'

The alarm rang in Yuuri's head and instantly he knew that was his fiancé. "Wolf?" He asked and tilted his head to one side – unintentionally causing the waiter to blush.

"He'll have the same as mine." The fire demon said with a hint of jealousy though he tried not showing it.

"Ehh? But, I wanted to try that steak…" Yuuri whined and pleaded with his puppy eyes.

Wolfram almost succumbed to the wimp's wish but shook his head. "You'll have the same with me."

"But, Wolf!-"

"And one course of steak with mint and lemon sauce." He continued and Yuuri smiled in appreciation.

"Thanks, Wolf!"

"Anything else, Your Excellency, wants to add?" The waiter asked Wolfram after he jotted down.

"That's all."

"Lord Albert, anything else?" He smiled at Yuuri.

The boy smiled back. "I think that's all."

"Then, Your Excellency, Lord Albert, the meals will be ready in about 15 minutes." The waiter bowed and left the table.

Wolfram narrowed his eyes at the man and then, glared at his wimpy cheater of fiancé.

"What?" Yuuri asked, clueless.

"You cheater!" He growled in anger.

"Ehh? But, when, how?"

The blond widened his eyes in disbelief. "You didn't even realize it?"

"Realize what?"

"That man! That man was trying to flirt with my cute and cheater fiancé!" He hissed.

Yuuri laughed nervously. "Seriously, Wolf. He's just doing his job."

The fire demon groaned in annoyance. "Yuuri." He gritted his teeth. "He was obviously flirting with you and you too! Showing all those cute gestures and that smile to him!"

The younger boy cowered in his seat. "Since, when did I show him cute gestures? And what I'm supposed to do if I don't smile?" He asked quietly since he sensed that Wolfram's jealousy would get worse if he gives wrong response.

Wolfram sighed in exasperation. 'This wimp is too dense!' He thought. "Yuuri, don't you _again_ show that wimpy self of yours. You don't know how it will affect other people. Especially, those puppy eyes and that bright smile of yours."

"Why?" Again, Yuuri asked. He still didn't understand, how could his wimpy self influence people if it always managed to irked the blond fire demon.

"Forget it! Let's not talk about this again!" Wolfram said in frustration and leaned forward as his whole demeanor changed. "We should talk about us." He said in an unusually romantic manner.

Blushing, Yuuri stuttered. "T-Talk about what?" He could feel his face heated.

"Well… anything." Wolfram smirked when he saw a flustered Yuuri – but then he remembered something and stood from his seat. "Hmm… well, just wait a minute. I've something to do." Wolfram said and left Yuuri at their table alone.

Yuuri watched as Wolfram walked out of the restaurant. He then sighed and slumped into his chair. His eyes glanced around the expensive looking restaurant. He never knew that this kind of restaurant existed in this world. Well, he knew that this world kind of lack of technology but this restaurant looked just like that one expensive restaurant that his father had brought their family.

Yuuri also wondered and forgot to ask Wolfram when he made the reservation. Also, it was as if Wolfram had planned out their outing earlier, though, it was supposedly to be Yuuri's task.

The boy sighed. "I failed again."

"Lord Albert." The waiter called.

Yuuri looked up from his table. "Umm… Mr. Waiter, what is it?"

"Call me Danny." The man smiled.

"What?"

"It's my name, Danny… not Mr. Waiter." Danny said as he flashed his best charming smile.

Yuuri laughed nervously and smiled. "Ah… I'm sorry. So, Danny… Why? Is there something wrong with the food?" He tilted his head cutely to one side.

Danny smiled and chuckled. Yuuri looked at him with confused eyes. "Why? Is there something wrong?"

"Ah! I'm sorry, Lord Albert." He said. "You're just too cute…"

"Ehhh! C-Cute? What? You're kidding, right?" The boy laughed nervously.

Danny leaned forward. "No. I'm serious." He said. "Actually, I come here since I can't see Lord Wolfram with Lord Albert. Maybe I can be acquainted with Lord Albert a little bit."

The double black in disguise just smiled nervously. 'Ugh! This person is too close…' He thought in discomfort. "Please just call me Albert. I do not really like it when people call me Lord." Yuuri said while thinking. 'Well, it's true. Even if Albert is not my real name.'

"So, Albert… " He smiled seductively. "What is your relationship with Lord Wolfram?"

'Huh? Does this man have feeling for Wolfram?' Yuuri thought uneasily. "He's my friend." The young King said calmly although there was a hint of jealousy there. 'He dares trying to court my fiancé in front of me!' He thought in irritation.

"Of course, Lord Wolfram is your friend. He is the Maou's fiancé. What am I thinking…" He laughed light-heartedly before he smiled again. "Then, do you already have someone?"

Taken aback, the young half-demon stared at the waiter in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Ah… sorry. Do you understand what am I talking about?" Danny asked again.

"Uhh… you're asking me if I have someone?" Yuuri asked unsurely. "What do you mean?" His huge black eyes looked confused. 'Why he's asking me if he'd taken a liking to Wolfram?' Yuuri thought. 'Ah! Maybe he thought he could take Wolfram away from the Maou? How dare this disrespectful man!'

The waiter couldn't help but blushed as he looked at confused yet cute Yuuri. "Sorry, if this is too sudden, but Albert, does you have anyone in your heart?"

Dumbfounded, Yuuri stared at the beautiful man.

_Three…_

_Two…_

_One…_

Then, the realization hit him. "Ehhhhhh?"

'Danny isn't attracted to Wolfram. He literally said he likes me? What with this world? Why all people that attracted to me are men! And why they always said I'm cute! Shouri always said that too!' He thought frantically. 'Uh, wait a minute there!' His eyes widened in awareness. "Don't say that Shouri likes me too?" He said aloud.

"Shouri?" Danny said. "You already have someone?" He asked a bit dejected.

Yuuri immediately shook his head. "No, no, no… Shouri is my big brother! I'll never like him that way!"

The waiter sighed in relief. "Ahh… is that so. Then, I still have a chance?"

"Uh… I-"

Yuuri's words were cut off as Wolfram entered the restaurant. The waiter quickly moved to bow at the nobleman. "Your Highness, welcome back." He smiled and went back to his professional character.

Wolfram just nodded and sat in his seat. "How long we've to wait for the food?"

"It'll be ready in about five minutes, Your Highness." He said and bowed. "If you'll excuse me." He walked away but not before winking his eye at Yuuri.

The disguised King smiled awkwardly. He thanked Shinou because Wolfram didn't seem to see the wink. If the fire demon saw it, Yuuri sure he would be a barbeque meat right now.

"So, Wolf… where were you going?" He asked.

The blond smiled and handed Yuuri a red rose. "I was sight-seeing and I saw this flower. I thought it suited you." He said as he leaned forward and slid the rose to Yuuri's ear.

Stunned, Yuuri stared at Wolfram's face. "Wolf?"

"It's just a rose. You always get that for me every night after your duties finished." Wolfram smiled. "This is nothing."

"Thank you, Wolf." Yuuri smiled shyly and blushed. "It does remind me when we were asked to take care of Gunter's roses."

"Hmph! You never appreciate my gesture!" Wolfram snorted. "But, I know that red rose does really suit you, Yuuri."

The wimp blushed even harder. "Wolf, actually I–"

"Excuse me, Your Excellencies." Danny interrupted. "Your meal is here." He said as he placed the food on the table. Finished with the preparation, he bowed again and noticed a red rose slipped on Yuuri's ear.

"Albert, who gave you that?" He asked and Wolfram's eye twitched in annoyance at the waiter's intimacy with his fiancé.

Yuuri smiled bashfully. "Umm… my fiancé. Wolfram gave it to me." He said as he forgetting that he shouldn't let Danny know that Wolfram was his fiancé. It was the same as if he said that he was the King.

The waiter looked astonished. "Your fiancé, Lord Wolfram." He said and his eyes widened in realization. "Oh Shinou! Ah! I'm so sorry, Your Majesty! I didn't know this was you!" He bowed apologetically.

The young King quickly waved his hand. "Shush! People shouldn't know I'm the King." He said quickly.

Head still lowered down, Danny apologized profusely. "I'm so sorry, Your Majesty! Please forgive my insolent words!"

Meanwhile, Wolfram narrowed his eyes at the man. 'Insolent words? What does he mean by that?'

Yuuri smiled and lifted the man's head. "It's okay and you don't have to call me Your Majesty. Just treat me as one of your customers." He said. "You can call me Albert, though my name is Yuuri." He laughed sheepishly.

"Your Majesty…" Danny sighed dreamily and then shook his head. "Ah! No! Albert, thank you. I'm so sorry, please enjoy your meal." After that, Danny quickly bowed and skidded into the kitchen.

Yuuri laughed nervously and Wolfram narrowed his eyes at the younger boy. "Yuuri."

The said boy stopped laughing. "Eh, Wolf? What?"

"Why that man called you by name?" He asked with clear-jealousy.

Yuuri scratched the back of his head sheepishly. 'Crap! If Wolfram knows that Danny was flirting with me, he would surely deep-fry me!' He thought panicked. "Uh-uh… it's because I let him." He smiled nervously. "You know how I hate it if people call me by my title." Yuuri said as he hoped the fiery fire demon would believe him.

Wolfram scrutinized Yuuri's face to find a lie but shrugged it off when all he could see was the double black's wimpiness. He sighed. "Forget about that, we should start eating."

The boy sighed in relief; he smiled and nodded his head. "Okay!"

* * *

><p>The young King patted his stomach in satisfaction. He kept grinning and smiling. "That's really a good meal!" He said. "I wish we could always eat at that place!" He grinned widely.<p>

The blond soldier just snorted and glared at his fiancé. "That'll be the last time we go there." He said firmly. "I'll not let you go to that restaurant again!" He glared sharply at the younger half-demon.

"Eh? But, why? It's a good place and has good meals!" Yuuri whined childishly.

The blond crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't like the way that waiter looked at you! It's obvious he has the things for my fiancé!" Wolfram said in irritation.

"Waiter? Ah… you mean, Danny."

Instantly, Wolfram's emerald eyes narrowed dangerously at the young King. "Danny? How do you know his name?" He hissed.

Yuuri mentally smacked his head for his stupidity. 'Crap! I let that one out.' He thought dreadfully. He laughed, trying to hide his anxiety. "Oh, that…" He said. "We were having a conversation when you were out for sight-seeing." Yuuri said as he again forgot he shouldn't talk about that. Yuuri stopped speaking when he saw Wolfram's emerald eyes were flickering with his fire maryoku.

The double black gulped down in fear. His instinct told him to step back. "W-Wolf? Are you okay?"

Wolfram muttered something under his breath and threw a fireball in his way. He let out a squeak and hurriedly crouched down. Another was coming and Yuuri didn't wait for it as he ran for his life.

"Wait! You wimp!"

"No! And I'm not a wimp!"

"Come back here!"

"Not until you stop firing those fireballs!"

"You wimpy cheater! Stop, you cheater!"

"I'm not a wimpy cheater!"

Those words shouted along the town roads. The spectators could see a blond beauty was chasing after the brunet cutie. Those people who were valued their lives, made a run when the fireballs went strayed from its target.

"Gah! Wolf! Are you trying to kill me?" The target shouted while he ran as fast as he could.

The attacker shouted back with venom in his melodious voice. "That's what you get for cheating on me! You no good cheater!"

The target slowly stopped running as he panted harshly. He placed one of his hands on the stall. "I'm sorry, miss. I need to lean at your stall for a minute." He said to the young girl and the girl blushed. But, before he could say another word, his eyes widened when he saw his attacker was coming closer while shouting another accuse.

"You cheater! Now, you're flirting with a young woman!"

Yuuri turned to the girl and apologized before he ran. "I'm not flirting!" He shouted back.

"How dare you! Wait till I get my hands on you!"

The attacker ran faster than before. His training as the soldier for more than 30 years paid him a good price. Sprinting his feet, the blond attacker almost reached the wimpy target but the wimpy target managed to dodge his grip. Not giving up, the blond fire demon sprinted harder and succeeded in gripping his wimpy cheater fiancé.

"I got you, wimp!" Wolfram shouted in fury.

The boy squeaked in surprise. "Let me go! I'm not a wimp!"

Still pissed off, Wolfram gave Yuuri his infamous headlock. The brown haired boy choked as he tried to free himself from the steel-like-grip. "Wolf, I can't… breathe." He said as he tried to take oxygen. His face had turned blue and his brown eyes almost rolled up to the back of his eyes.

Seeing his fiancé almost killed from his headlock, Wolfram immediately released his arms from the young King's neck. He grasped the younger half-demon by his upper arms. "Yuuri, Yuuri… I'm sorry. Are you okay?" He said worriedly as he shook the boy, back and forth.

The almost killed boy, coughed and blood started flowing back to his head. His brown huge eyes were blinking repeatedly. "Really, Wolf… you almost killed me." He said and coughed again.

The blond felt guilty but his pride was high that he wouldn't admit it. "That's your own fault for being a wimpy cheater!" He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm not a wimpy cheater! You brat!" Yuuri narrowed his eyes at the blond brat demon.

Hearing the name, Wolfram instantly flared up. "What did you say?" He asked. "If you dare, say that again." He said threateningly with a low dangerous voice.

Yuuri could feel the dangerous aura from his fiery fire demon fiancé. He instantly stepped backward and held both of his hands up. "Ah… it's nothing, Wolf. I didn't say anything." He said, scared. "What I said is you're beautiful." He smiled nervously.

The fire demon stopped short and stared at Yuuri. 'Yuuri said I'm beautiful.' Wolfram thought in his head and blushed. He turned away to hide his red face. "Wimp!" He said softly.

Not anticipating this kind of reaction from Wolfram, Yuuri blinked his eyes – confused. He then grinned when he realized that Wolfram wasn't angry at him anymore. "Hey, Wolf!" Yuuri said. "Where are we going next?" He asked as he'd forgotten their recent argument and he should be the one leading them.

The blond soldier turned his head at Yuuri. He too had forgiven the little wimp. He smiled and grabbed the boy's hand. "There is this one shop I wanted to go. It sells various kinds of dolls and gifts. I had seen this one plushie and it's a bearbee plushie. I'm sure Greta would like it!"

Yuuri's eyes softened as he heard what his fiancé had said. The blond demon was fond of their adopted daughter and always – though, he didn't show it – spoiled her with new dresses or toys or books. What the girl wanted, he would surely buy it for her. The young King smiled and felt warm invading his whole form. "Then, what're we waiting for? Let's go!" Yuuri said cheerfully and dragged the blond before he felt a tug on his hand.

"What?" Yuuri questioned.

Wolfram rolled his eyes – all gone his smile. "Do you know where the shop is?"

The double black then stopped to think and smiled goofily. Embarrassing, he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Again, you're right, Wolf. I don't know where it is."

"That's why I always called you a wimp." Wolfram sighed and instead, he was the one – again – guide their outing.

"Not a wimp." Was Yuuri's usual retort.

The couple strode along the roads and as usual, the young King would stop regularly at the shops or stalls that attracted his attention. Seeing the boy was eager with the whole things made Wolfram suppressed a smile and he thought that Yuuri looked cute when he questioned the confused sellers about the things that they sell.

The confused faces – both Yuuri and seller made – and wimpy face from Yuuri, made the fire demon smiled inwardly. The boy never stopped from amusing the soldier.

The King was so naïve and his curiosity always made Wolfram adored him. He who never let down his guard, had let it down and unguarded whenever he with the wimp. He believed that Yuuri would never betray him, no matter what the circumstances were.

"Hey, Wolf! Are we there yet?"

The sudden wimpy voice woke Wolfram out of his stupor. He rolled his eyes and answered the King. "It's just one block away." Was his only answer.

But, all of that didn't reduce the amount of excitement in the energetic young boy. He grabbed the blond hand and made them run towards the said gift shop. Minutes of run, the two arrived at the uniquely decorated shop and the demon alphabets spelled:

_~Unique Gifts~_

Yuuri read with difficulty since he still didn't really master the demon's words. 'The name is not unique as the shop looks.' Yuuri thought.

Wolfram dragged Yuuri into the shop and the blond demon began searching for that bearbee plushie – leaving Yuuri alone. Yuuri looked at the whole shop. As its name, the shop sells unique gifts only. There was this one of the gifts that looked like a ball but when Yuuri touched it, it made a beautiful song and glinted several colors – just like a disco lamp.

Then, Yuuri encountered another thing. It was a life size plushie. Its shape was unusual and it looked like a whale but it also looked like a dolphin. It was in blue and white color.

The double black looked at the plushie and it certainly reminded him of someone.

"Gwendal." He said. "It surely looks like Gwendal's handiwork. It's like that Bandou-kun keychain that I gave Gwendal."

He then smiled and thought, 'Maybe I could get this one for Gwendal.' He then nodded. "Yes, I'm sure Gwendal would like this!"

He then went to look around the shop. He then saw the baseball gloves made from… well, Yuuri wasn't sure but the color was blue and Yuuri liked it. "I'll take this one as a gift for Conrad." He smiled happily.

"Then, next are gifts for Lady Celi, Murata and Gunter. Ah! I almost forget Anissina. Greta's gift is up to Wolfram's choice." He smiled cheerfully. He strode inside the deepest part of the shop. On the one side of the shop, it sold jewelries. It wasn't expensive but it was beautiful. Yuuri saw one of the necklaces with beautiful ruby stone carved into a shaped of a diamond and it was adorned with silver. Yuuri immediately took it for Lady Celi since he knew that ex-Queen's love for jewelries.

He then paced slowly and saw one corner of the shop with books. Many types of rare and unique books. There was one book that tells about the history of the double black and Yuuri was tempted to read it. He tried to read but failed, as many words still didn't grasp in his head. "Well, maybe I could give this as a present to Gunter." He said happily. "He could tell me about it later!"

He looked into the rack and saw some of Anissina's children stories books. He shook his head and smiled. All of the books, featured Anissina as the heroine of all female. He then saw a nice book about how to develop a nice and good invention. He grinned. "This is just the thing I need! I hope she wouldn't make another explosion."

Then, Yuuri walked again and saw a wooden spectacle case that was beautifully engraved. 'This is perfect for Murata!' He thought. 'Well, he deserved the gift since I'd been receiving the advice from him and this outing is a successful one thanks to him!' Yuuri thought, though he supposedly the one guided them. But… it was okay, as long as Wolfram seemed happy.

The boy nodded in satisfaction. He had gotten the gifts for all his family in Shin Makoku. His hands were full with the gifts as he heading to the counter. Just then, he realized that he didn't get anything for his beautiful violent fiancé. With full hands, the young King looked around the shop, once again. He saw many things but didn't think it would be suitable for his fiancé.

Then, he saw a beautiful glass vase. It made from lake-colored glass – it reminded him of Wolfram's eye – and you could see through it. The shape was round and high with flare bottom. On the vase lips, there was some glittering and when it was showered with light, it would produce a beautiful shade of colors.

Yuuri's eyes sparkled with excitement and joy. He knew this would be the best present for Wolfram. Those roses that he gave to his fiancé needed a better vase than that glass Wolfram was using right now. Instantly, Yuuri took that vase and happily, he strode to where the payment counter was.

Yuuri could see his fiancé still looking for another thing at the dolls section of the shop. He smiled lovingly and called for the seller. "Mister, I want to buy all of these." He said and smiled.

The old man smiled at the young man. "Oh, you got many things with you there." He said. "Are all these, gifts for your beloved ones?" He asked with a kind voice.

Yuuri nodded. "Yes! Could you please wrap all of these in beautiful wrappers and send it to this address." Yuuri said and handed a paper with poorly written demon language. It was obvious Yuuri's handwriting.

The old man looked at the address. "Blood Pledge Castle…" He said. "Are you nobleman?" He asked since Yuuri was clad like a peasant.

"Ehehe… well…" Yuuri said nervously. "Um… when you sent it to the castle, charges the price under Shibuya Yuuri's name." Yuuri smiled.

The old man's eyes widened in apprehension. "Your Majesty, I'm very pleased you are shopping at my shop." He bowed.

Yuuri quickly stopped the old man. "Ah! Mister! There's no need for formality." He said. "You can just call me Yuuri. I never like it when people call me by title." He smiled goofily.

The old man smiled. "You're a good King." He praised. "Shin Makoku is blessed by having you as our King."

"It's nothing. I'm still learning." Yuuri said shyly. "Umm… about those gifts. Could you please send it tomorrow and wrap each one of it in a nice wrapper?"

The old man nodded in understanding. "I'll carry out your order, Your Majesty."

"No, no… it's Yuuri."

"Ah! Then, Yuuri. I'll send it tomorrow." The old man said and took all the gifts to keep it in the other place beside the wooden counter. Yuuri stopped the man from taking the glass vase away. "Yuuri?"

"Um… this one I'll get it by myself. There is no need to send it tomorrow."

The old man nodded. "Do you need my help to wrap it up?"

The young King smiled, appreciated. "Thank you, I'll be happy. And please wrap it beautifully. It's for my fiancé." He said bashfully. He looked over at Wolfram that was still looking at the dolls with fascination.

The old man just smiled and nodded. "Your betrothed is fortunate to have you as his fiancé." He then proceeded to the back of the shop to wrap the gift for Yuuri's special someone.

Minutes later, the old man got out. "Here, this is your fiancé's gift, Yuuri." He said. "I'll take the charge tomorrow."

Yuuri smiled and thanked the old man. "Thank you, mister!" He said, quickly and carefully, he shoved the gift inside the sling bag that he brought with him. Just in time, Wolfram came while smiling. In his hands, there was bearbee plushie.

"Yuuri! I got it!" The blond said excitedly and showed the Maou, Greta's gift.

Yuuri smiled at his fiancé. "It's cute! I'm sure Greta would like it!"

Wolfram nodded in pleasure. "I'm sure she'll like it. After all, it's her cool father's choice. Not a wimpy father's." He said and snorted.

Yuuri glared at the blond. "Hey, I'm not a wimpy father! I also should be her cool father!"

Wolfram smiled and chuckled. He looked so happy. "Yeah, I'm her father and you're also her father. I just hope she'll not follow your wimpy self."

Looking at the happy Wolfram, Yuuri couldn't help to smile widely. "Hey, if I'm wimpy father then you'll be bratty father." He laughed in Wolfram's red face.

The fire demon gave his deadliest glare at his fiancé. "Say that again?"

Yuuri gulped down and shook his head. "Ahaha… it's nothing, Wolf." He laughed nervously.

The blond soldier snorted and placed the plushie on the counter. "Sir, I would like to purchase this." He said formally.

The old man smiled and winked at Yuuri. Yuuri smiled back awkwardly. 'Don't tell him.' He mouthed and the old man nodded.

"Do you want me to wrap it?"

"Yes, please."

"Wait a minute." The man said and went to the back. A moment later, he came with a pink wrapped bearbee plushie. Wolfram smiled in appreciation and satisfaction. The old man gave the wrapped plushie. "Here, it'll be 25 Shin."

Wolfram produced money from sachet and paid the plushie.

The old man took it with glad and smiled again. "I'll pray for you two's happiness and I hope to see the wedding soon." The old man said and made the two blushed hard. Wolfram just coughed to hide his red face and Yuuri laughed nervously.

"Thank you, mister. We'll come again to tell you when the wedding is on." Yuuri said happily.

Wolfram stared at the boy with disbelief. He blinked his eyes. 'I must hear wrong.' He thought as he saw his fiancé smiled and together, they left the gift shop. "Hey, Yuuri." Wolfram called – when they were on the road – to make sure he heard right.

The said boy looked at Wolfram – still smiling. "Yes, Wolf?"

Wolfram stared at Yuuri's face – hard. He then smiled and shook his head. "It's nothing." He said. "It's already evening and I think we should get back to the castle." He said and walked ahead of Yuuri.

The boy stood dumbfounded before he ran after his fiancé. "Hey, Wolf! Wait for me!"

* * *

><p>The Royal Couple rode Wolfram's white steed together with Yuuri sat behind Wolfram. The blond insisted that Yuuri sat at the front but the boy said he would not let Wolfram treat him like a Princess and the ex-Prince snorted in amusement. "I never think of you as a girl, Yuuri." Wolfram said. "You're my King, our King. And the King doesn't act like a girl." He said proudly. "Though, you act wimpy. But, it can't be helped."<p>

"I'm not a wimp!" Yuuri retorted back. Then, he smiled after hearing the rare praise from his fiancé. "Thanks, Wolf." He muttered quietly and wrapped his arms around Wolfram's waist tightly.

The blond blushed but smiled and letting his fiancé hugged him from behind.

Silence ensued around the loving couple as the horse galloped through the forest towards the direction of the castle. Minutes of riding a horse, the King and soldier arrived at the fortress gate and the two guards opened it when they saw their King and his fiancé.

Heading to the stables – Darcascos was standing there, giving food to the horses – Wolfram galloped slowly and passed in front of the bald soldier. Darcascos smiled and bowed at the Royal Couple. Wolfram stopped his white steed in front of the stables and dismounted first. After that, he helped Yuuri dismount from the horse by holding onto his waist firmly, so the King wouldn't fall.

Standing on the ground, Yuuri looked at the blond. "Hey, Wolf…" Yuuri said quietly. "Next time, I'll make sure I'm the one that guide us in the outing. I'll not let you guide us when it's me who asked you out."

The blond stared at Yuuri with loving look and smiled warmly before he gave an unexpected peck on Yuuri's cheek. "Thank you, Yuuri." He said and left the King stood there, dumbstruck.

Stunned, Yuuri stood there with his eyes wide opened and his mouth hung loose, as his face was red and resembled tomato. He then shook his head and smiled as he placed his hand on the bag that contain Wolfram's gift. Then, he walked after his fiancé with dreamy face.

Unbeknownst to the Royal Couple, behind the big tree near the stables, four paired of eyes were looking with great interest at the scene unfolded in front of them. When they were sure the Royal Couple were outside of earshot, all of them squealed in delight.

"We're going to win the Royal Love Poll!"

* * *

><p>That's it. It's a very long chapter, right? I hope you'll love it! This story is going to its ending. I guess about 3 or 4 chapters left. Next chapter is still in progress.<p>

Next hint (some sneak a peek):

**Hint 10: Candle Light Dinner**

After finished changing, Yuuri took one glance at his sleeping beauty and walked out of their room. The young King marched down the castle hallway, heading to the Maou's office. It was dark and quiet; it made the young King shivered from the thought of a ghost would come out and scare him. Yuuri was not really fond of ghost stories and he would always make excuses to never join any activity that had to do with that supernatural being, but here in Shin Makoku, no one knows about it.

Huge black eyes wide opened and watched every corner warily, his lips pursed in a straight line, showing that he was scared and nervous. The boy cursed the long hallway that he would have to take, every time he walked to the office. At a sudden, the sounds of light footsteps heard from behind him. The boy shivered and stood still.

The footsteps were coming closer.

… and closer.

**Hey, it's a ghost story for next chapter! LOL! Just kidding!**


	13. Hint 10 Part 1

**As always thank you for R&R! I'm really happy to know you enjoyed my story! XD**

**Warning: unbeta'd/OOC**

**Nickesha: **Lol! It's unique? Heh, I don't really think it's unique, it just I can't find the good name for the lion and dragon like animal and unique store XD Ohh~ about that, I forgot to write about it, maybe I'm too engulfed in Yuuram that I forgot but I did write one, where the people watched the blond beauty chasing after brunet cutie XD

**Lady von Galaviz: **Glad you love it! I'm loving it too~ Here's your update :)

**Enjoy the next hint!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hint 10: Candle Light Dinner Part 1<strong>

Yuuri woke up in the middle of night. He was still in his fiancé's arms, wrapping him securely inside his embrace. The night was still there and the moon was still high in the sky. He had just slept for about two hours when he forced open his tired eyes.

"Ugh…" Yuuri groaned and shook his head – to clear his sleepy mind. "I needed to wake up or the plan will be in vain." He said quietly while freeing himself from Wolfram's arms. With difficulty, at last he managed to free himself from the blond's possessive embrace. Sitting on the bed, the double black smiled lovingly at the lovable scene in front of him.

Wolfram looked so beautiful with moonlight illuminating his angelic face, his eyelashes fluttered with every breath he takes. Occasionally, the blond demon would snuggle up to the pillow, thinking that was his fiancé. Leaning down, Yuuri gave a chaste kiss onto Wolfram's forehead and moved out of their bed.

He then headed to the wardrobe and changed his pajamas into his formal uniform.

After finished changing, Yuuri took one glance at his sleeping beauty and walked out of their room. The young King marched down the castle hallway, heading to the Maou's office. It was dark and quiet; it made the young King shivered from the thought of a ghost would come out and scare him. Yuuri was not really fond of ghost stories and he would always make excuses to never join any activity that had to do with that supernatural being, but here in Shin Makoku, no one knows about it.

Huge black eyes wide opened and watched every corner warily, his lips pursed in a straight line, showing that he was scared and nervous. The boy cursed the long hallway that he would have to take, every time he walked to the office. At a sudden, the sounds of light footsteps heard from behind him. The boy shivered and stood still.

The footsteps were coming closer.

… and closer.

Yuuri braced himself on whatever ghost that had found him walking alone in the night. In his mind, that must be one of those past Maou's that had died in this castle.

And the footsteps stopped just behind him.

Yuuri stood still and waited for the moment to bolt from the place.

A cold hand grasped the young King's shoulder and instantly, Yuuri sprinted with all his might. He didn't even look behind him and didn't even have time to scream out. He merely ran as fast as he could and in just two minutes, he arrived at the official office. The boy King entered the room and quickly locked the door behind him.

The office looked scary.

It was more scary with those plushies were sitting on Gwendal's table. The unidentified animals were looking at him with those poorly made eyes. Courtesy of Gwendal. The grumpy advisor must be forgetting to get all his handmade plushie back to his room. Sighing and slightly shaking, Yuuri walked to his table and find a candle with lighter that he had brought from Earth, the last time he visited his home.

Lighting the candle, Yuuri sighed in relief.

"It's much better now." The young King said and sat on his seat.

But, not long Yuuri had seated, there was someone knocked on the door. "Maou Heika…" The voice called. It sounded so light and inhuman – just like one of the ghost movie that Murata had forced him to watch.

Yuuri's eyes widened, frightened. He stared at the door. His heart was beating faster and louder. Sweat trickled down from his temples and his face went white. The color of dead people. "Who's there?" Yuuri said quietly while trembling voice.

"It's me…" The voice said.

'It's none of Conrad or Gwendal or Gunter or Wolfram's voice.' Yuuri thought dreadfully.

"Who's me?" Yuuri asked again.

The doorknob rattled. Yuuri's eyes widened in horror as he watched the door opened by itself. He closed his eyes tightly and prayed to whatever god he remembered.

"Please don't hurt me… please don't come here…" He repeated like a mantra.

A cold hand touched Yuuri's cheek and he shrieked in terror. The unexpected shriek made the 'ghost' stepped backward and stumbled over the chair, thus fallen on the floor.

"What the heck, Yuuri?" The voice shouted at him.

Slowly, Yuuri opened his eyes. On the floor was a blond ghost with sapphire blue eyes – glaring at him. "Shinou!" Yuuri exclaimed.

The blond King stood up from his fallen place and brushed the imaginary dust.

"What are you doing here, in the middle of night?"

The blond sighed and sat on the chair. "I just get boring and…" He smirked.

Yuuri's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "And what?"

"I just wanted to know how your progress is. And that outing was really a successful one isn't it?" Shinou grinned and added. "And I don't know that you're scared of ghost." He smirked.

The young King blushed and looked away. "It's not your business!" He said. "And I'm not scared of ghost. It just… I was surprised."

"Well, practically it's my business since I'm the one that advising you." The first King said proudly. Shinou then grinned. "Yeah, right. You're surprised." He said with sarcasm.

'This dead King is annoying me.' Yuuri groaned in annoyance. "Well, it is and you're forgetting Murata." The double black said as he tried not to talk about his issues here.

"Ah! My Daikenja." Shinou smiled and continued. "So, this is preparation for tomorrow night, right?" Shinou said, changing the subject. "I guess, you'll use my advice."

Yuuri nodded his head. "Yes, I should work now or I wouldn't be able to prepare it." Yuuri said and sat back in his chair, began signing the document. "And thank you for this one. I think it's perfect for what I have in mind." Yuuri smiled.

Shinou watched as Yuuri signed the paperwork after paperwork. He watched the young King every movement and keep watching him. Hearing no word from the blond King, irked the double black. He stopped signing and placed the quill into its case.

"Shinou, what is it?"

The ghost King smiled… well, it was more likely a grin. "It's nothing. I just wanted to see you. That's all." He said nonchalantly while placing his elbow on the table. While, his chin rested on his palm.

Yuuri raised his eyebrow – not believing the Great Prankster. "What? Spill it, Shinou." He said. "I'm busy and I needed to finish this by morning."

Shinou kept smiling. "Ahh… then. I want to hear the outcome of your outing."

"You already know about it." Yuuri encountered. "Why I need to tell a person who watched me and Wolfram's every move?"

Shinou laughed lightly. "So, you know about it." He said. "About me and my Daikenja was watching your every movement."

"Yeah, I'm sure that you two'd a good laugh today." Yuuri said and began signing – again.

The ghost King smirked and sat straight. "Yes, especially when my descendant was chasing after you with fireballs."

Yuuri scowled and deafened his ears.

Seeing that his chosen Maou had not wanted to hear his voice, Shinou smiled in amusement. It always made him pleased that he managed to annoy the poise King. And that one in the hallway… it was a good entertainment. He didn't know that Yuuri scared of ghost. It was a _very_ good information. Maybe, he could cooperate with his Daikenja and make the biggest prank ever.

He smirked and calculated the result in his head. The smirk broadened as he thought it would be written in the history that the 27th Maou was scared of ghost. 'Heh! That will be the great history ever.' He thought. 'I'll never get bored as long as it's Yuuri's reign.'

Standing from his chair, the blond King smiled at the young King. "Yuuri, I'll go back to my temple." He said. "I wish you good luck on tomorrow's night event." With that said Shinou disappeared behind the mahogany door.

Yuuri watched as Shinou just slipped through the door, as the ghost would be. He shook his head. "Shinou is a ghost himself." He shivered and continued signing.

~(0)~(0)~(0)~

It was morning when Wolfram woke up from their bed and saw no figure of his wimpy fiancé. He frowned and sat on the bed. "Where's that wimp?" He asked to no one.

He looked over their bed, and – again – frowned. As usual, every night, he would warm up Yuuri. He smiled at the thought. Honestly, he had ceased his wild movement on their bed, he didn't know nor he realized why did had acted like that when he slept in their bed.

The blond frowned. He never slept that wild on his bed if he was sleeping in his own room. He would sleep still and didn't even budge for a little move. Maybe, the wimp was rubbed off on him – rubbed on what, Wolfram didn't know.

He smiled and shook his head.

Ever since Yuuri had entered into his life, he never gets bored with life in the castle. The wimp would always have something new that made Wolfram get a headache or he too will excitedly follow the double black.

"Wimp." Wolfram said and smiled.

He then got up from the four-poster bed and walked towards the wardrobe. He didn't feel like taking a shower this morning since he had taken one last night, after got back from their one day outing.

The wimp had kindly offered to wash his back and Wolfram not wanting to let go the rare offer, gave into his fiancé's wish. They had small talks about his and Yuuri's life.

Those talk proved to be useful since Wolfram managed to get to know his fiancé better. He didn't know that Yuuri was always dressed as a girl when he was little and the boy was quite comfortable in dress until Yuuri knew that boy wasn't suppose to dress in girl's clothes. The blond chuckled remembering this. That was why Yuuri looked more comfortable than he did when they were forced to wear a dress.

"Well, the wimp looked so cute when he wore that blue dress with his hair does in high ponytail." The blond smiled lovingly.

Shaking his head in amusement, Wolfram slid off his peach nightgown to the marble floor. He took one of his royal blue Bielefeld uniforms from the wardrobe and began changing.

After finished changing, the ex-Prince strode off the Royal Chamber towards the dining hall. He was sure Yuuri would be there, ready for breakfast. He smiled along the way towards the dining hall, remembering their yesterday outing.

The wimp had been nice and cute the whole time, though there were times when he was flirting with that waiter named Danny and that young woman on the fruit stall. The blond soldier narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Grr… that little wimp!" He said as he reached the destination.

He opened the door harshly and went straight to his chair next to his King – but, the said King was not there. He asked the other occupants in there – Gwendal, Gunter, Conrad and Anissina – where his cheater fiancé was.

The others gave all their negative responses.

He sat on the chair and began asking questions. "Did any of you hear any news from mother?"

"I just got a mail from mother saying that she and Greta will be back tomorrow." Conrad said.

Meanwhile, Gwendal just grumbled something like, 'Mother shouldn't bring a little girl to her free love journey.'

At the same time, Anissina just sipped her tea calmly while muttering about some new inventions that she planned to invent. Gunter choked on his tea hearing the words of the red haired Lady – it would mean another explosion and castle money would be used to repair the damages.

The blond demon sighed and ate his breakfast silently. He scowled as he was thinking what his fiancé was doing right now. 'It couldn't be good whenever that wimp is involved.' He thought.

He quickly ate and finished his breakfast before him asked a permission to leave first. After that, the fire demon went to the training ground – planning to give his men the toughest training, they ever trained.

~(0)~(0)~(0)~

It was afternoon, after the lunch, still Wolfram didn't see his fiancé. He had asked everyone if they saw the Maou but the answers he received was frustrating. Even the three infamous maid-gossipers of Royal Love Poll didn't know where is Yuuri. The Maou was gone as if he was disappearing from this world. 'That's right!' Wolfram thought. "Maybe, he did go to his other world! I should ask Ulrike about this." The blond said as he marched down the hallway towards the direction of the stables.

The Lord's arrival at the stables startled the bald soldier.

"Your Excellency!" Darcascos bowed.

"Darcascos! Get me my steed!" Wolfram ordered.

The poor guy hurriedly went to get the Maou's fiancé's horse. He prepared the saddle and handed the horse to the awaiting fire demon. "This is your steed, Your Excellency!" He bowed again.

Wolfram muttered a, "Thanks." and mounted his white steed before he ushered the horse to gallop at his full speed, out of the fortress, out from the nearest forest and arrived at the Shinou Temple. Hurriedly, the blond soldier dismounted from his white steed and marched at full speed towards the Oracle room. Without knocking first, Wolfram opened the heavy door easily.

In the room were three people waited for him. Already knew about his coming.

"Welcome, my descendant. I've been waiting for your arrival." Shinou said as he sat leisurely on one of the forbidden boxes. Meanwhile, Murata just sat quietly in his place and Ulrike was standing beside the blond King.

"Shinou Heika!" Wolfram exclaimed in surprise. He hadn't thought the first King would wait for him.

"Mah, mah… Lord von Bielefeld. So, are you here for Shibuya?" Murata asked and his glasses glinted from the torches in the room.

Wolfram nodded his head and asked. "I didn't see Yuuri since this morning and everyone I asked said they didn't know."

He watched as Shinou was grinning, the Daikenja was smiling and Ulrike was trying to hold her smile. He raised his eyebrow in question. "What's going on?" He asked. "Did you know where Yuuri has gone to?"

Shinou still smiling, answered him. "Well, he'd something to do and he wasn't able to attend to his beloved fiancé's _needs_." He smirked when he saw Wolfram's face reddened.

Ignoring the nicely-covered-pervert-remarks from the blond King, Wolfram asked again. "Where did he go? He should be finishing his paperwork by now."

"Nah, he'd something more important to do and don't worry he would not cheat on you." Murata said.

Hearing no answer from the two historic peoples, Wolfram turned his head towards the 800 years old young maiden. "Ulrike, did Yuuri go to his world?"

Like the other two, Ulrike just smiled. She shook her head. "His Majesty Yuuri is not going to his world. He's perfectly safe at here."

The answers annoyed the blond soldier, all of them know something about Yuuri and where his wimpy fiancé was but wasn't going to tell him. With a last bow, the fire demon walked out of the room. Leaving the amused look room's occupants except for Ulrike.

The blond fire demon stomped his feet loudly on the floor and made some maidens looked at him, questioning. He ignored them as he cursed silently. "Where's that damn wimp? If I found him, I swear that I would burn him in hell!" He said as he walked to where his white steed was.

Mounting the horse, Wolfram raced out from the temple door and headed straight to the Blood Pledge Castle.

Resuming his searching for his wimp.

* * *

><p>Nah, that's it! I love Shinou! X3 Do you love him! He's the Great Prankster ever! Heh... wait for the next part of A Candle Light Dinner~<p> 


	14. Hint 10 Part 2

**Thank you for reading and reviewing last chapter. This is the update and it has been beta'd by my beloved beta-reader: Blood Mask.**

**Anon aka Lady Von galaviz :  
><strong>LoL! It's okay! You may write whatever names you want :D I just happy that you spent your time to review my story :)

**Nickesha:  
><strong>Hehe.. I can't think another name. Blame it on my poor brain XD Yup! Poor Yuuri! Shinou really loves messing with him. Sorry for the shortness, I promise the last part will be extra long :)

**Warning: Some OOCness.**

Enjoy part 2 of Hint 10! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Hint 10: Candle Light Dinner Part 2<strong>

At the time Wolfram was running around the castle, looking for his little wimp, said little wimp was in the kitchen, preparing the meal for the next hint for his beloved fiancé.

He was with the three famous gossip-maids; Sangria, Doria and Lasagnia. He had ordered them to keep his whereabouts a secret. He had also left a note for Gwendal, telling him not to worry about him, that he had finished all of the day's paperwork and asking him for a day off. In the note he said to the grumpy advisor that he'd appreciate it, if the demon didn't mention anything about him to anyone, too.

Yuuri was currently in the kitchen making the chocolate cake Wolfram loved so much. Yuuri had brought one from earth and the blond had loved it, he looked so happy while eating it. He knew Wolfram loved sweets. The young King smiled lovingly at his thought. He couldn't wait to show the results of his efforts to his fiancé.

While Yuuri was busy making the dough for the cake, the maids managed to spread some rumours about their Maou. Doria was writing something in the Royal Love Poll, Sangria was jotting down the details of the King's behavior on her book and lastly Lasagnia was informing the four soldiers of Wolfram's troops about the current hint.

When said King was finished with the cake dough he smiles widely and looked around for the maids. Like magic, the three were already behind him, waiting for his orders.

"Umm... now what I need is a cake mold to bake this." Yuuri said.

Quickly, Doria went to get a cake mold from one of the wooden cabinets. In a flash, she handed it to the King. "Your Majesty, here." She said and blushed when Yuuri gave her his bright smile in return.

"Thanks Doria!" Yuuri said and excitedly, began pouring all the chocolate dough into the container and when finished he walked over to where the oven was, opened it carefully with oven mitts on, and shoved his creation inside it. Closing the oven door, he smiled in satisfaction.

"Well, next I need to make the chocolate frosting." He said and looked at the maid expectantly.

Sangria walked to the front and offered. "Do you need any help, Your Majesty?" She smiled.

Yuuri nodded. "Yes, please!"

Together, the four of them began the making of the frosting. Halfway through, Yuuri had insisted to do the entire task by himself, saying something like 'This is for my most beloved and beautiful fiancé', and hearing that, the three maids squealed in delight.

"Oh Your Majesty! You're the most romantic man ever! I'm grateful to be alive to this day!" Lasagnia said happily and went on and on about true love, passion and some other, more perverted, things.

Sweatdropping, Yuuri only managed a half-hearted laugh and an awkward smile. "Uhh... thanks, Lasagnia." Yuuri said and deafened his ears to the unnecessary things the maids were saying.

Mostly, about how to charm your lover on the bed.

Yuuri shuddered, he never knew that the maids in the castle were perverted enough to know the details that he hadn't even heard about. He turned out their voices inside his head and stirred the chocolate mixture on the stove. Yuuri could see that it was beginning to thicken. He could smell the sweet, rich scent of the chocolate.

"Hey, Sangria!" He called cheerfully. "Is this okay?"

Sangria looked at the mixture and nodded in approval. "It's okay, Your Majesty. You can remove it from the stove now" She smiled and began preparing the bowl to place the now, thickened chocolate.

Yuuri took the hot pan from the stove left it for Doria to handle. He didn't know how stoves worked in this world and it was best to leave it to a professional. After the mixture had cooled a bit and Yuuri had restarted the stirring task, Lasagnia called for him.

"Your Majesty, your cake is ready. I'll place it on a nice plate." She said as she found the suitable plate for the cake.

"Okay, thanks." Yuuri said and continued with the chocolate garnish. Soon, he was finished and walked to where the cake was. There, on the table on the middle of the kitchen, Yuuri could see the first cake he had ever made. He smiles proudly and placed the bowl in his hands next to the cake. "Next, I just need to pour this on top of the cake, right?" He asked the maids.

"Yes, Your Majesty!" The three said in one voice.

Carefully, Yuuri poured the chocolate frosting on top of the cake, and then smoothed it around it. He then took the whipped cream and decorated with it around the edges of the chocolate cake already covered in frosting. Next, the young king sliced some strawberries and placed several of them on top of the whipped cream, and then finally he sprinkled chocolate flakes on the center of the cake.

The double black stood proudly, looking at the finished cake. His smile widened as he imagined how this would make his fiancé happy. "Wolfram will certainly be happy when he sees this." Yuuri said.

"It's beautiful, Your Majesty!" Doria said.

"I'm sure His Excellency Wolfram will be happy!" Lasagnia added.

Sangria then continued. "Oh! This is so sweet of you, Your Majesty!"

Then, the three of them squealed in unison.

Yuuri sweetdropped and tried to silence the trio. "Shush! Don't make too much noise or Wolfram will find out I'm here."

They giggled and nodded. "We're sorry, Your Majesty." They said in chorus.

"So, what are we going to do next?"

~(0)~(0)~(0)~

A carriage arrived at Blood Pledge Castle and the soldiers opened the gate after the old man showed them the receipt from the King's purchases. The old man from the Unique Gifts shop looked around in fascination; it was his first time at the Maou's castle.

Stopping in front of the grand stairs the old man hopped out of his carriage. A couple of soldiers helped him carry the merchandise.

"Thank you, young men" The salesman said.

The soldiers just nodded and smiled. "You're welcome. We didn't know that His Majesty had bought something. What is it?" One of the soldiers try to pry the news.

The old man smiled and answered. "Well, they're gifts for his family."

The two soldiers seemed satisfied with the answer. "His Majesty really is a nice King, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is." The old mister from the gift shop nodded and smiled softly.

The three stopped in front of the office and knocked before they heard an affirmative answer from inside. The two soldiers bowed and told the old man to enter.

"Excuse my interruption, Your Excellencies." he said as he saw there was no sign of the King, though, near the King's table, he saw the blond young man from yesterday's outing.

He was the Maou's fiancé.

The old man wondered if the King had given the gift to his fiancé. He smiled and bowed to the room's occupants.

Gwendal bowed back, frowns between his brows. "What is your business here, mister?"

Wolfram raised an eyebrow in question. 'Why would the old mister from yesterday's shop come here?'. He thought.

"Ah, I came here to deliver His Majesty's items." The old man said.

"Items?" The four noble men in the office chorused; Gwendal, Conrad, Wolfram and Günter.

"What did His Majesty bought?" Günter asked, slightly confused. He knew the King had gone out the day before with Little Lord Brat, but what could he had bought?

"Eh? I didn't know Yuuri had bought something from your shop." Wolfram inquired.

The shopkeeper just smiled. "His Majesty asked me to deliver them today."

"Then you can just place the things on that table." Gwendal said. "I take it that His Majesty asked you to take the money today?"

The old man nodded. "Yes."

"Günter, please attend to this mister. Sign the charge under His Majesty's name." Gwendal said to the lavender haired demon.

Günter nodded in understanding and smiled at the shopkeeper. "Well, please follow me, Sir."

"Thank you, Your Excellencies." The elder smiled softly. "His Majesty said these are for his family." He bowed and followed Günter out of the main office.

Gwendal's eyebrow rose and a frown settled itself on the grumpy demon's forehead. Wolfram eyed the bulky pack on the table with interest. At the same time, Conrad smiled 'That's just like Yuuri. He always pays attention to his family'.

Seeing that no one was going to open the sack, Wolfram stood from his chair and walked to the table where the gifts were. He looked at Gwendal for permission and the tall demon nodded in response.

"You can open the pack. I believe His Majesty would allow us to take a look at the things." He said. "After all, they are for his family." Gwendal smiled softly.

Opening the leather sack, Wolfram could see various presents, each wrapped in beautiful papers. "They're gifts." Wolfram said to the whole room.

Conrad lifted his head to look at the bundle on the table, Wolfram was right. The bulky contents were beautifully wrapped presents.

Carefully, Wolfram rummaged inside the package and saw a card attached to the biggest gift. He opened and read. "To Gwendal von Voltaire" He said and looked from behind his desk.

Wolfram handed the gift to his big brother and the older demon eyed it with suspicion. "For me?" He asked. He then placed the gift on the side of the table. Even though, he was curious, the dark haired demon wouldn't show it.

Wolfram nodded. "Yes, the card says so."

The blond demon continued with his ministration, The next one was covered in beautiful blue paper. Wolfram opened the card and said "To Conrad Weller." Slightly jealous, Wolfram glared at the gift before he handed it to his half-demon brother.

Gratefully, the brunette smiled warmly. Opening his present, Conrad could see Wolfram glancing at him with jealousy. He chuckled half-heartedly.

"What?" Wolfram growled.

Conrad shook his head. "It's nothing." He said and finished opening the gift. It was a pair of striking blue-colored baseball gloves. Warmth filled the brunette's eyes while he thought of his godson. "Thank you Yuuri." He mumbled so softly no one heard him.

Wolfram huffed in annoyance - and jealousy - before he looked at the sack. Günter entered the room when Wolfram lifted an package wrapped with lavender colored paper. It was for Günter.

Looking at the gifts on Gwendal's and Conrad's hands. The advisor questioned. "Are those from His Majesty?"

The two nodded.

"Where´s mine? Did His Majesty bought something for me?" Günter asked frantically while he looked back and forth from Conrad to Gwendal.

"This one is for you" Wolfram interrupted the frenzied guy.

Instantly, Günter's eyes sparkled with excitement. At the speed of lightning, the King's tutor stood in front of the blond demon and took the present with so much force that Wolfram stumbled to the front.

"Hey! Watch out!" Wolfram shouted in irritation, though Günter didn't hear him.

Excited, the lavender haired man unwrapped his gift with the utmost care so he wouldn't tear the wrapping, that would soon be joining his collection of His Majesty's things.

"Oh, it's a book about the history of the double black! Oh my~ Your Majesty, thank you so much! Ah! Where is His Majesty? This Günter needs to thank His Majesty personally!" With all that said, Günter bolted from the office.

Gwendal sighed and massaged his temple while Conrad just chuckled. Meanwhile, Wolfram was still rummaging the package. He took all the gifts left out of the pack and put them on the table.

There were three more gifts left.

From the cards on them, they were for his mother, Anissina and His Eminence. Wolfram scowled in anger. 'Where is my gift?' He thought, irritated.

Checking once more that there was none gift left for him, Wolfram marched out of the room in frustration.

Gwendal lifted his head. "What happened to him?" he asked Conrad.

The brunette walked to the table and read each card. Smiling, he said "Ah... none of these gifts are for him. Perhaps that's why he's upset."

Gwendal looked at his gift and then at the note from Yuuri he had found that morning when he entered the office.

"I'm sure His Majesty is preparing something special for him." The grumpy demon said quietly.

Conrad smiled and sat on his chair. "You're right Gwendal. I'm sure Wolfram's gift is much bigger than ours."

~(0)~(0)~(0)~

Early evening. Royal Chamber.

The blond demon was sitting on the four post bed with a frown on his face. If anyone was ever to see any resemblance between Gwendal and the fire Lord, that would be the moment.

Wolfram was upset, he was beyond upset. He hadn't found his wimpy fiancé anywhere within the castle ground. He didn't thought the wimp would go outside, to the town. He knew Yuuri was hiding somewhere and cheating on him.

The other reason he was upset was that he hadn't been one of the chosen people to receive a present from his fiancé. He didn't even know that Yuuri had bought something for everyone on the shop they had visited the day before.

Even Anissina got a present.

Wolfram was jealous and disappointed. "That thoughtless fiancé of mine! How could he get presents for everyone, but not for his own fiancé?"

The blond demon groaned in annoyance.

"Where's that wimp?" He exclaimed.

While waiting for Yuuri to come out from wherever he was, Wolfram had fallen asleep. He was too tired from running around the castle trying to find the double black, and failing.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I hope you'll love this chapter :) Next chapter is finished and I've to wait for my beta. I hope you can wait for it :)<p>

I haven't started on the last hint: Hint 11 since I'm still not feeling well. My head still hurt but I've update this for you.

I'll give some sneak a peek on next chapter:

**Hint 10: Candle Light Dinner Part 3 (Last part)**

"Wolf…" Yuuri called with fear in his voice.

Said demon looked at his fiancé worriedly. "Yuuri?"

"I… There's… back… ghos-" He stopped as he felt the cold hands grabbed his neck and Yuuri let out the most terror and loud scream ever. "AHHHHHH!"


	15. Hint 10 Part 3

**Warning: Grammar errors, maybe some OOC  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I'm just a poor girl who wish the Royal Couple to get married.  
><strong>

**Thanks for all your reviews and enjoy! ;D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hint 10: Candle Light Dinner Part 3<strong>

The young King told the maids to tell the others to have their dinner by their own. He and Wolfram wouldn't come to the dinner tonight since he had prepared something special just for his fiancé.

Walking back to the Royal Chamber, the young King sighed in relief. He was worn-out from spending the whole day since last night, signing the paperwork and making a dinner preparation since morning.

Yuuri marched down the hallway and occasionally would nod to the servants or guards that bowed to him. He yawned and shook his head. He mustn't fall asleep. He had the big event this evening.

Arriving in front of him and Wolfram's shared bedroom, Yuuri opened the door. He knew, at this time, Wolfram would always stay in their room after he had showered. Yuuri smiled. He couldn't wait to surprise the blond. He entered the room and was surprised not to see his fiancé anywhere.

"Where's Wolfram?" He asked to no one.

Slowly walking towards the big bed, Yuuri sighed until he saw the demon that he was searching for. Said demon was asleep with his blue uniform and had curled up while hugging Yuuri's pillow.

He smiled.

Quietly, Yuuri tiptoed to the bed and sat on it – making sure there was no sound produced. He stared at Wolfram's sleeping face. The blond demon looked so beautiful sleeping like that. He chuckled as he remembered how fierce his fiancé was when he was awake.

Smiling to himself, Yuuri leaned forward and kissed the blond on his cheek, gently before he pulled his lips away. He still didn't have courage to kiss – even if to kiss on forehead or cheeks – Wolfram when he was awake. It took all his courage to eventually kiss Wolfram.

Yuuri shook his head. He would kiss Wolfram openly but maybe after he overcame his Wimpiness. He chuckled to himself, Wolfram was right about he was a wimp.

The young King looked at the angel that was still sleeping peacefully. Wolfram was hard to wake up. The blond loved sleeping except when something important was happening that needed him to wake up. Gently, Yuuri tapped on Wolfram's shoulder.

"Wolf… Wolfram, wake up."

"Ngh… wimp." The blond muttered in his sleep.

Yuuri smiled and retorted softly, "Not a wimp," before he added, "hey, sleepy head. Wake up, it's already evening. The sun had set just minutes ago."

Opening his eyes slowly, Wolfram saw the person that he had been looking for since this morning. Instantly, he sat up on the bed, glaring at the said person.

"Wimp! Where'd you been since this morning? I was searching for you everywhere within this castle ground and Shinou Temple but all the answers that I received were saying they don't know! Even Shinou, his eminence and Ulrike were saying that too! I knew that they were hiding something from me! Are you cheating on me? Who's that tramp? Tell me and I'll let my fire maryoku burn both of you! You wimpy cheater! Cheater of all cheaters! Ungrateful little–"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop Wolf!" Yuuri said, holding both of his hands up.

The blond stopped but still glaring at Yuuri. "Where have you been?" He asked – with venom in his voice.

Yuuri smiled seeing that Wolfram had calmed down a little, though he was still feisty. "I'd something to do and that's why I was missing for the whole day."

"What were you doing?" The blond asked with suspicion.

Yuuri laughed kind-heartedly. He shook his head. "It had something to do with you."

Surprised, Wolfram's eyes widened. "Me?"

"Yes, Wolf." Yuuri said and moved off the bed to stand on the floor. "Now, go take a nice bath and come to the garden. I'll be waiting for you at there."

The fire demon eyed Yuuri warily but the boy just smiling and looking at him expectantly. Unsure, Wolfram got up from the bed and nodded. "If you dare cheat on me while I'm taking a bath, I'll make sure I'll be the one that kill you." He warned and walked out of the room.

Yuuri sighed in relief and sat on the bed before he eyed his appearance. He needed to change into something nice. Nodding to his self, Yuuri rummaged through the huge wardrobe. He found a black tuxedo that he had brought when he returned from Earth at one time and white tuxedo that his Mom prepared for his fiancé. Yuuri never thought he would use this and that's why the clothes never leave the dresser.

Changing out of his formal uniform, Yuuri took out the white tuxedo and placed it on the bed. He wrote a little note for Wolfram.

_Wolf,_

_My mom bought this tuxedo for you. I want you to wear it when you come to the garden. Remember, wear it or I'll not let you near the garden. I'll make sure someone guarding the garden from the others except the blond with green eyes and white tuxedo._

_Your fiancé,_

_Yuuri._

The boy looked at his note with satisfaction. He had written 'Love' but had crossed it since he still didn't confess to the blond. Well, he had but the blond had mistaken it with like in a general way.

Yuuri sighed.

"I wonder if tonight Wolfram would take my intention as love." He said and walking to their study table. Opening the drawer, Yuuri took the gift he had bought yesterday. He smiled and walked out of the room.

~(0)~(0)~(0)~

Wolfram just finished taking a bath, he entered the Royal Chamber since almost of his things already moved into his fiancé's room – well, in Wolfram's point of view, it was technically theirs. Walking towards the dresser, Wolfram noticed something on the bed. He headed for it and found a white uniform. He looked at it suspiciously.

"Who's this?"

He said and lifted the clothes and a note fell to his feet. Bending over, Wolfram picked up the note.

"Wimp, no one has this poor writing." The blond snorted and began reading.

Finished reading the note, Wolfram smiled at the thought of his Yuuri was being so sweet, though he still doubting what was the double black planning. He shook his head to shoo the thought and started changing on the clothes that Yuuri had prepared for him.

Next, Wolfram walked to the dresser to look at the mirror. He brushed his slightly damp hair and let some of it fell onto his face. He eyed his appearance and smirked in satisfaction. He looked perfect to go.

"Okay, now it's time to find what the wimp is scheming."

With those words, the blond in white tuxedo walked out of their room and headed to the garden. The distance between garden and Royal Chamber wasn't that far; comparing with the distance to the office. Soon, Wolfram arrived at the garden and two soldiers guarded it. Bowing at the Maou's fiancé, the soldier gave way.

Wolfram raised his eyebrow in confusion. "What's with all of these?" He said as he walked down the way that had been illuminated by candlelight. Along the way, the fire demon was staring with fascination; the garden was beautiful. There were so many candles, decorating the place.

He walked and walked until he arrived at the final destination.

There in the middle of the garden, near the fountain, was readied a table for two. The table was draped with blood-red silk cloth. It was richly embroidered with the pattern of flowers at the edge of it. In the middle of the table was a candle stand with lighted candles. Next to it was a glass full with roses that Yuuri gave to him and a bottle of fine wine settled next to it with two wine glasses. And… basic utensils for each person.

Lastly, next to the table was his fiancé, Yuuri was standing there, wearing the same uniform as him but the colored was black. The regal color. The boy's ebony hair was done with slick styled - the hair was combed to the back - and a few strands of it fell onto his forehead, causing him to look handsome and mature than his usually, high school boy looks. There was a red rose – which Wolfram recognized as the rose that he gave to Yuuri during yesterday outing – slipped into his breast pocket.

And said boy was looking at him with a wide grin on his face.

"Yuuri?"

"Wolf, come here. Sit." Yuuri said and walked toward his still stunned fiancé. He led the older boy to one chair and pulled the chair for his fiancé. After that, he pushed the chair for Wolfram.

Looking at the surrounding, Wolfram glanced at the double black that was getting something from the other side of the table. He waited until Yuuri came near with a trolley full with various of food on it.

"Yuuri, what is all of this?" He asked the boy.

Said boy stopped his task in hand and smiled in return.

"Wolf, this is the payback from that outing." Yuuri said timidly. "I can't guide you properly and that's why I prepared all of this for you."

Wolfram looked in astonishment. "You made all of this? That's the reason you were missing the whole day?" He said in disbelief as he gestured to the food, table and garden.

Yuuri nodded his head. "Yes, it's because I needed to prepare the meals and decorated the garden. I asked Sangria, Doria and Lasagnia to teach me how to cook, though." He said and continued quickly when he saw Wolfram's eyes narrowed. "But! I'm not flirting with them! They just helped me with the meals."

"Were you?"

"Yes, I swear to god!"

Wolfram scrutinized the double black's face and sighed in relief. He then smiled lovingly at his fiancé. "Okay, I believe you."

"Thanks, Wolf." Yuuri said and began preparing the first serving. From the trolley, Yuuri took two bowls, placing the bowl on his fiancé's plate and his, and then pouring the hot creamy soup into it.

Wolfram was eyeing Yuuri as him doing his job.

Then, after that, Yuuri sat in his place.

"Why you don't just use servants for this?" The blond soldier said as he signaled to what Yuuri just did.

The young King just smiled sheepishly. "I want to make it special for you and I just want it to be the two of us." He said bashfully and blushed.

Wolfram blushed too after hearing that and smiled. "Thanks, Yuuri."

"You're welcome, why don't you try the soup? I'm sure it's suit your taste."

Nodding his head, Wolfram took a soup spoon and began stirring the hot soup slowly, before he elegantly scooped the creamy substances and brought it to his mouth. Meanwhile, Yuuri was looking impatiently at Wolfram as he couldn't wait to hear the comment from the blond. Swallowing the soup, Wolfram smiled and looked upon Yuuri, "It's delicious. What is it?"

The young King sighed in relief. "Thank, god! I was worried you didn't like it," he said. "It's a seafood creamy soup. I made it from fresh crab and prawn."

"It's really delicious." Wolfram said and smiled. "You've done a great job. Even if it didn't taste good, I would happily enjoy it since you're the one that do the cooking." He said and took another spoon of soup.

Yuuri blushed and smiled shyly. "I appreciate that, Wolf. Let's eat. I'd another ready for you!"

With that, the two ate in comfortable silence and occasionally, Yuuri would take a look at his fiancé and smiled tenderly. Though, without Yuuri realized it, Wolfram also glanced at him, from time to time, admiring how handsome the King looked with his new appearance.

Yuuri eyed Wolfram again and was sure that he almost finished before him standing from his chair and walked to the trolley. He pulled two plates from below and placed on the top of trolley before he took a bowl of fresh pasta and started putting it on the plates. After that, he took a sauce and poured it on top of the pasta. As a final touch, Yuuri sprinkled Parmesan cheese on top of it and placed some basil leaves.

Yuuri changed the empty bowls with the full plates with pasta. Then, he placed it carefully on Wolfram's place and then him. Yuuri walked back to his chair and sat down. He looked expectantly at Wolfram.

Wolfram eyed the food in front of him, and smiled before he – again – asked his fiancé. "What type of pasta is this?"

The double black's smile widened. "It's a Bolognese Sauce."

"It's look delicious." Wolfram said and took a bite. After a few chewing, Wolfram looked at Yuuri. "It's tasty."

"Really?"

Wolfram nodded his head. "Yes."

Yuuri stood from his chair and made a 'banzai' sign. "Yes! I did it! It was hard to make the sauce."

Those acts from his fiancé made Wolfram chuckled. He shook his head and muttered a, "Wimp."

Sitting back, Yuuri ate his pasta with great appetite. He was smiling while eating and regularly looked at Wolfram.

The blond just ignored Yuuri's gazes as he enjoyed the meal, it was really good. He never knew that Yuuri could cook. Maybe he could ask the double black to cook for the two of them again, since he was bad at cooking. Wolfram smiled as he imagined the two of them, eating lunch together on the blanket, under the tree and of course with their beloved daughter, Greta.

It was a good feeling.

Royal Couple eating silently and soon finished their meals, Yuuri took a napkin and wiped his mouth.

"Are you ready for the desert, Wolf?" Yuuri asked as he stood up.

Wolfram nodded and placed his napkin on his lap, back. "Yes, what is the desert?" His voice sounded excited.

Yuuri shook his head. "Just wait and see." He then removed the used plate to the trolley, and looked at Wolfram. "Hey, Wolf."

"Yes?"

"Could you please close your eyes for a little while?" Yuuri pleaded.

The blond boy looked suspicious, "Why I need to closed my eyes?"

"Just do it."

Unwillingly, the Maou's fiancé closed his eyes. It was only a few seconds when Yuuri asked him to open his eyes. Slowly, Wolfram opened his eyes and was presented with a beautiful chocolate cake.

He stared at it with admiration.

"Yuuri, is this." He stopped to look at his fiancé. "Is this cake, you made it too?"

Smiling proudly, Yuuri beamed. "Yes! It's a chocolate cream cake!"

"Thank you." Wolfram said softly before he also beamed with joy. "Then, can I eat it?"

The double black laughed good-naturedly. "I made it for you, you can eat all of it." Yuuri said and back to his chair.

Embarrassed, Wolfram snorted and glared at his fiancé. "It's not like I can eat all of this." He said and cut some portion for the young King and placed it on the empty plate he found on the trolley. "Here, this is for you. After all, you deserve it too."

Grinning Yuuri grabbed a fork and began eating. Wolfram watched as Yuuri was eating his cake. He looked so cute. He chuckled inwardly, 'Wimp!'

Then, he too took his fork and ate the chocolate cake. A first taste caused Wolfram to stop eating, "It's very delicious. The taste is same with the cake that you brought from earth."

"Well, yeah… I'm trying to do exactly like that." Yuuri blushed.

"Heh! Maybe you're not a wimp after all."

"Who's saying I'm a wimp?" Yuuri retorted.

"Me." Was Wolfram only answer.

Yuuri ignored that one as he stopped eating and was staring at the blond. Wolfram felt the stares, blushed but kept eating while he trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Yuuri, stop staring at me." Wolfram said as he chewed on the cake.

Yuuri shook his head. He chuckled. "You look so cute when you are eating a cake. I'm glad I managed to make your favorite cake."

Blushing, Wolfram stuttered and sputtered some cake. "C-Cute? You're cuter than me."

"I still think that you're cuter." Yuuri said. "I never understand people in this world. How they always thought I'm good looking and cute?"

Still eating his cake, Wolfram said, "Well, it's not just your looks, your acts are adorable too."

And this time it was Yuuri's turn to blush. "H-How? I'm not that endearing."

Wolfram smiled at him. "You're cute, Yuuri. Just admit it."

"If you said so…" The double black sighed as he gave up. He was wondering what in world that Wolfram looked cute on him? It was weird. But, there also some people said he's adorable and Shouri said it all the times!

Yuuri shook his head, he needed to do one last thing before this candle light dinner ended. He walked from the table and got something from the lower tray on the trolley and hiding it behind him. Next, he stood beside his fiancé that was looking at him with confusion.

"Wolf," Yuuri started and shoved the beautifully wrapped gift – the wrapper's color was emerald green with some golden. "This is a gift for you."

Stunned, Wolfram dropped his fork on the table as he looked up at Yuuri. "Yuuri?"

"I got this for you, yesterday when we were at that old mister's shop." Yuuri said shyly as his hands were still holding the gift.

Standing from his chair, Wolfram took his present from his thoughtful fiancé, "Thank you, Yuuri." He said and smiled his sweetest smile – reserved for his fiancé.

Yuuri was dumbstruck as he stared at his fire wielder's face. 'Angel…' was he thought as he continued to stare at the blond. But, their sweet moment was shortened when…

At the sudden, there was a gust of wind and made candles' light off. The nearby trees were shaking from the wind and a sound of the thing dropped from the tree could be heard.

_THUD!_

The two, demon and half-demon, jolted in surprise as they stared at the place, now dark because of the earlier wind put off all the candles. Wolfram used his fire Majutsu to create a small fireball that enough to lighting the both of them. "What is that?"

"Don't know… I just hope it's not a ghost." Yuuri replied.

Wolfram looked at him. "Why?"

"N-No… it's nothing!"

The double black gulped down, he was scared but embarrassed to let his fiancé know that he was scared of ghost.

And suddenly, a sound of light laugh was ringing in the whole area.

"Wolf, did you hear that?" Yuuri said with trembling voice.

The blond heard nothing and shook his head. "There's nothing, why?"

And… the laughter was getting louder. Yuuri was now shaking the whole body. "Wolf, it's the sound of people's laughing." The young King said and now, hugging his own body.

Looking at his fiancé, Wolfram raised an eyebrow. "Yuuri, I don't hear anything." He said and eyeing Yuuri that had his body wrapped in concern. "Are you okay?"

"A-Ah… I-I'm o-okay…" He stammered while his heart beating crazily. 'Is it just me hearing things?' he thought, terrified.

His black eyes widened as he watched warily around him. Maybe the laughs were from some maids or soldiers but it sounded otherworldly. Yuuri shivered more. He then heard light footsteps behind him and froze. The footsteps were getting closer and louder.

"Wolf…" Yuuri called with fear in his voice.

Said demon looked at his fiancé worriedly. "Yuuri?"

"I… There's… back… ghos-" He stopped as he felt the cold hands grabbed his neck and Yuuri let out the most terror and loud scream ever. "AHHHHHH!"

The young King then ran and hugged the blond in front of him, tightly. "WOLF! HELP ME!" He cried and buried his face in Wolfram's chest.

At the same time, the Maou's fiancé was shocked as he heard Yuuri was screaming with horror. His emerald eyes widened to its full size and his mouth opened. And when the double black ran and hugged him, he was stunned. Just after Yuuri shouted, "WOLF! HELP ME!", that he was back from his earlier shock. He wrapped his arms around the trembled boy and muttering comfort words.

"Shush… there's nothing there."

Yuuri shook his head. "No. There is a ghost behind of me." He said as his voice muffled by Wolfram's clothes.

The blond soldier looked behind Yuuri and saw nothing. It was empty and quiet. Not even the sound of insect, there was only a grasshopper that Wolfram could see. But, even that small insect didn't make a noise – only stayed in the bush. "There's nothing there, Yuuri." He repeated.

"But! I felt it. The cold hands." Yuuri cried, still refusing to free the blond.

Wolfram sighed and tried to break the firm hug. "Wimp! There's nothing! There's no ghost!" He said in irritation as his patience starting to wear out.

Yuuri still trembled with fear slowly released the blond, "Are you sure?" He asked uncertainly.

"Yes, there's no one there." Wolfram huffed and pointed behind Yuuri.

The double black slowly turned around to prove Wolfram's words when a sick-paled face with hollow-black eyes was staring right at him, just an inch away from his face. The young King went paled as his breath hitched, his eyes rolled in the back of his eyes and fell unceremoniously on the ground.

"YUURI!"

* * *

><p>Sorry for the late update. My beta has some problems and I decided to post this one chapter since you've been waiting long for this. The next three chapters is the last hint from Yuuri.<p>

**Hint 11: Will You Marry Me?**

Well, that's it. REVIEW.


	16. Hint 11 Part 1

**Warning: Grammar errors, maybe some OOC  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I'm just a poor girl who wish the Royal Couple to get married.  
><strong>

****Anonymous review:**  
><strong>

**Kaede: **Thank you for your review. I hope your depression is gone :) Also, it's okay.I knew you still here with me. I thank you for that. Well, next chapter from me.

****Thanks for all your reviews and enjoy! ;D****

* * *

><p><strong>Hint 11: Will You Marry Me? Part 1<strong>

The young King opened his eyes slowly as he growled in pain. His head hurt and his body was weak. Forcing his eyes opened, he could see his fiancé's worried face.

"Wolfram…"

"Yuuri!"

"What happened to me?" Yuuri asked as he clenched his eyes shut for his head was throbbing with pain.

"You passed out."

The double black opened his eyes. "Ah… that's right. Wolfram, where am I?"

The blond soldier sighed in relief as he saw Yuuri opened his eyes. "You're in our room." He said and added. "Are you feeling okay?" He said worriedly.

He was worried when Yuuri just suddenly fainted last night. The double black had been scared and said something about, 'ghost and cold hands', Yuuri also screamed and it was the first time he heard Yuuri screamed loudly, full with horror while he hugging him tightly – that it almost crushed his bones. Then, just when he said there was nothing, there to be scared of, Yuuri turned his head around and fainted.

"I'm okay." Yuuri said and smiled faintly.

Wolfram stared into Yuuri's eyes and saw uncertainty. "Are you sure? You'd fainted since last night."

"It's only till morning, Wolf." Yuuri said and tried to sit up.

Immediately, Wolfram helped his fiancé and placed some pillow on his back as a support. "You shouldn't get up. You're still weak."

"I'm okay. I just fainted, not hurt and it's… embarrassing…" Yuuri said softly on his last word.

Wolfram chuckled in good-natured. "Well, that's the proof you're a wimp."

"Not a wimp." Yuuri replied weakly and massaged his temples. "My head still hurt."

"Here, let me help you." Wolfram said and forced Yuuri to lie down before he took an ointment that Gisela made for the Maou's headache when he woke up.

"Wolf, what are you doing?" Yuuri asked in confusion as he saw the blond folded his sleeves until his elbows.

Wolfram raised his eyebrow and replied, as if it was the most obvious thing. "What? Of course I'll help you massage those headaches away." He said and began to apply slight pressure to the double black's temples. Moving his fingers in slow and smooth circles, he could feel that Yuuri relaxed into his touch.

"Yuuri, what actually happened last night?" He asked.

Yuuri who had his eyes closed, answered. "I'd told you, I heard and saw a ghost."

"A ghost? But, I don't see anything or hear any sounds except the wind." Wolfram asked in confusion and unconsciously stopped his massage.

Yuuri groaned in frustration as he felt no more of those relaxing touches. Hearing the groans, Wolfram continued with his massage.

Slowly, Yuuri opened his eyes. Staring right into Wolfram's emerald eyes while those black orbs quivering with fear. "It was there. The ghost with pallid face and hollow eyes."

"Yuuri?"

"He was staring at me, Wolf. Those eyes… it was scary!" Yuuri started to tremble. He looked at the surroundings as if the ghost would appear again.

Wolfram stared at Yuuri in disbelief. The young King was scared of things like ghosts. "Are you that scared of ghost?"

"Of course! They're not living and they're dead! They also love to play with people's weak heart!"

"Yuuri?"

"A-And! They love messing with people. With living people! They also ugly and horror! They are the most horrible creature!" Yuuri continued his rambling, as he was starting to hyperventilate.

Hurriedly, the blond hugged the hyperventilated boy. He tightened the embrace as Yuuri was flailing his arms around and spoke comforting words with a soft voice.

"It's okay, wimp. There's no ghost in here. I'll protect you from ghost."

Yuuri stopped his rambling and slowly, his breath was back to normal. He clutched at his fiancé's blue uniform and buried his face in the blond's neck.

"Are you okay now?" Wolfram asked in concern.

Not answering, Yuuri just nodded his head.

* * *

><p>At the same time, Shinou Temple.<p>

The three people in the room were having three different emotions; one of them was laughing with amusement, one was sighing in defeat and one was scolding the one that's laughing.

And those people were none other than Shinou, Murata and Ulrike.

"Really, Shinou! It was terrible even if it was coming from you!" Ulrike scolded. She had a frown in between her brows while her arms crossed together in defiance.

However, the blond King just kept laughing as he remembered and looked at Yuuri's scared face. It was priceless!

"I'm starting to regret to ever helped you in this prank." Murata said from his sitting place on the Hell Fire of Frozen Land.

"Why, my Sage? Didn't you have a good laugh, last night?" Shinou said and smirked when he saw Murata flinched.

"Yes, it was but seeing from this crystal ball and how it affects Shibuya, I don't feel like laughing again." He said seriously. "He's seriously could have a heart attack." Murata grimaced as he looked at the ghostly King that started all these plans.

Shinou stopped his laugh and grinned. "Well, he could… but, he didn't. So, why should we worry about it? After all, Yuuri is my Chosen Maou."

"Yeah, Chosen Maou and it'll be a great history ever if the Chosen Maou is killed by the one who chose him." Murata said sarcastically.

"Geika!" Ulrike said in disapproval at the bold words.

"I'm sorry, Ulrike." Murata apologized and sighed. "I wouldn't join you again if you plan a prank. I'd enough from you since 4000 years ago." Murata said bitterly and glared at the blond King.

Shinou just shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "Well, if you didn't then I'll find another person." He winked. "Maybe Yozak could help me." He grinned.

"Shinou!" Ulrike exclaimed.

"Well, Shinou is more suitable called as a Great Prankster than the Great One." Murata sighed and planned to visit his friend to apologize.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Yuuri. Are you sure, you're okay?" Wolfram asked the double black that was changing his pajamas into his formal uniform.<p>

Sighing, Yuuri turned around with his shirt still unbuttoned. "Seriously, Wolf… I'm okay. It's just a slight headache. It will go soon." He said and fumbled with the button.

Wolfram stared at Yuuri as the boy was struggling with his button. He shook his head and muttered a, "Wimp."

"Let, me help you." Wolfram said and began buttoning his fiancé's shirt. Finished, he eyed his handiwork and nodded in satisfaction. "There, you look perfect. Maybe I could help you brush your hair." He said and without giving much choice to Yuuri as he grabbed the hairbrush on the dresser and brushing the boy's soft ebony locks.

The young King gave up seeing that Wolfram would not accept 'No' as answer. Standing in front of the mirror, he could see how contented was Wolfram looked while brushing his hair. He smiled at the reflection. He felt so loved and couldn't wait to show his last and the most important hint.

'Well, if it could be called a hint, anymore.' Yuuri mused.

"There, you go." Wolfram said and smiled. He was so happy that these recent days, he felt that his relationship with Yuuri had gotten better. No, 'better' was not a suitable word. It should be 'Advance'. The double black no longer saying things like, 'He didn't want to marry a boy' or 'Boy and boy relationship are weird'. Yuuri also didn't tell him to sleep in his room and even asked him to hug him every night.

Occasionally, the boy also asked him to wash his back.

Yeah, Wolfram believed.

'Advance' was the right word.

"Hey, Wolfram. Anything important today?" Yuuri asked interrupting Wolfram's thoughts.

Just then, the blond remembered that his mother would be back today and that mean, Greta was back too! Smiling happily, Wolfram dragged the King out of their room. "I forgot to tell you, mother is coming today!"

Yuuri blinked once, second and then…

"Ah! Greta! Greta is back! I can't wait to see her! She must get double cute!" Yuuri said happily and instead he was the one that dragging the blond towards his office. "When they arrive?"

"Well, it supposedly–"

"Your Majesty, Your Excellency!" Darcascos bowed to the two.

"Yes, Darcascos?" Yuuri said in question while Wolfram rolled his eyes in annoyance for being interrupted.

"Lady Celi and Princess Greta are just arrived in front of the castle." The bald soldier said and bowed again.

Excited, Yuuri ran past Darcascos and towed his fiancé with him.

Said fiancé was stumbling along the way, not able to keep with his fiancé's over excited pace. He was supposedly to walk with full grace, not like this! Wolfram scowled as Yuuri dragged him. Stopping in front of the main stairs, Yuuri let go of Wolfram's hand and jumped from the stairs to the ground as he saw his cute adopted daughter waving at him and his fiancé.

"Greta!" The young father said and hugged his daughter in joy.

"Yuuri!" The girl giggled and hugged back her father. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Greta." Yuuri said and released his girl. "You look cute! Even cuter than before."

"Yeah, about that I agree with the wimp. You're cute, Greta." Wolfram interrupted and smiled at his daughter.

"I'm not a wimp!" Yuuri glared at the blond but was ignored.

Greta just chuckled and went to give a hug to her other father. "Wolfram, I missed you!"

Smiling softly, the blond father patted his girl's head gently, "I missed you too, Greta."

"Aww~ such a sweet family meeting~!" Lady Celi interrupted as she hugged the three of them in her bear hug.

Suffocating, Wolfram tried to push his mother away, "Mother! You're choking us!" He then turned to look at his fiancé and daughter. His eyes widened when he saw the both of them almost purple.

"Mother! You're going to kill my fiancé and daughter!" He cried.

Pouting, the sexy-Queen freed them, "Ahh… I'm so sorry~! But, I also want to join your small family moments." She then winked at her son and Wolfram blushed in response.

Yuuri just laughed nervously and Greta coughed from the deathly hug given by her grandmother. "Ah, why don't we come in first, Lady Celi and Greta must be exhausted from the long trip."

* * *

><p>"So, you two have gone to the Cavalcade?" Yuuri asked and smiled at his daughter.<p>

Greta nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yes! And it was so great! I met Beatrice and many other children were there and I got new friend!"

"Really, what's your friend's name?" Yuuri asked with interest and Wolfram just smiled from his seat at the scene in front of him.

"Christoph!"

"Christoph, a boy?"

"Yes, he's about my age!" Greta said and smiled widely.

"Well, I like that cute boy! He's a good match for Greta!" Lady Celi said and squealing.

Yuuri sweatdropped as he heard what the sexy-Queen said.

"Mother! How could you say that?" Wolfram cried in anger. No one was going to court his cute daughter. No when he was still around.

Yuuri nodded his head in agreement. "Wolfram is right!" He exclaimed and turned to his daughter. "Greta, you mustn't like that boy. Daddy won't allow it! No!"

"But, Daddy Yuuri… Christoph is a nice boy. I like him." Greta pouted and crossed her small arms on her chest. Mimicking Wolfram's crossed arms trademark.

The young father sweatdropped, at the same time, the theatre played in Yuuri's mind.

_Daddy Yuuri, Papa Wolfram… I'm going to marry Christoph. We're living far away from you two and I'll back for another ten years. When I come back, you'll have cute grandchildren._

"NO! My cute daughter is not married that boy! No! I can't allow that!" Yuuri suddenly said and cried.

The three sweatdropped as they saw the young father of the young girl was going hysterical – again.

"This has happened before." Lady Celi said and sighed. "He's just a nice father. Don't you think, Wolfie?" She said and winked at her youngest son.

Wolfram blushed and smiled inwardly. "Yes, he is."

"Wolf? Don't you agree with me?" Yuuri stopped his frantic and looked at his fiancé with puppy eyes on him.

The blond demon sighed. "Yuuri, Greta is not going to get married sooner. She'll be our daughter for the time being."

"Really?" Another beam of huge puppy eyes was thrown at the blond.

"Yes. She's still a little girl."

Sighing in relief, the young father looked at his daughter. "I'm not going to lose my little girl to some unknown boy." Yuuri said with determination. His eyes sparked with the seriousness.

Greta laughed lightly. "Yuuri, I have both of you and Wolfram. I love you two. No one can match my fathers' loves for me."

"Really, Greta?" Yuuri's eyes were starting to water.

The brown haired girl nodded. "Mmp! You two are the best fathers!"

"Thank you! That's my girl!" The young father said as he hugged his adopted daughter.

Wolfram just shook his head and smiled. "Wimp, are you forgetting something here?"

"What?" The young Maou released his girl.

"The gifts."

"Ah! You're right, Wolf!"

Yuuri then looked at the two ladies. "Um, actually we went out of town just two days ago." Yuuri said. "Both Wolfram and I have bought something for you."

Immediately, the two were beaming with excitement. Greta had her eyes sparkles at the thought of a present and Lady Celi started to squeal in delight.

Both royal couple covered their ears at the high pitch sound. Yuuri laughed nervously and Wolfram just sighed. "Yeah, we'd bought a gift for each of you, but it's not here for the moment."

"Then, where's it?" The two ladies quickly said in unison – eyes gleaming with pure joy.

The blond soldier sweatdropped. "It's in your own room."

Instantly, Lady Celi and Greta ran to the door, wanting to see their gift but Yuuri had caught Greta before she could get out of the door.

"Yuuri?" Huge brown eyes stared at him expectantly.

The double black smiled and whispered into her ear. "I want to propose marriage to Wolfram. Would you help me?"

The girl squealed in joy. She jumped up and down with excitement. "Yay! At last Daddy Yuuri is –"

Before she could say it aloud, Yuuri had covered her mouth. "Shush! I want it to be a secret. So, Greta… would you keep this secret for me?" Yuuri winked.

Greta just nodded her head and zipped her mouth. "Okay!"

"Then, you can check on your gift. It's Papa Wolfram's choice. You'll like it." The young father smiled and patted his girl's head.

"I will! Thanks Daddy Yuuri, Papa Wolfram!" She said and ran towards her room.

Sighing in relief, Yuuri turned around to see his fiancé was quiet.

"Wolf, are you okay?"

The older boy nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm okay." While thinking, 'Did I just hear that Yuuri called me Papa Wolfram in front of Greta?

He wasn't joking, right? I meant, he'd before called that Greta was our daughter and from these recent days he had shown he cares a lot about me.

I wonder if he'd fall in love with me, that wimp.'

Shaking his head, the blond groaned. 'He maybe likes me but love, I'm not sure. It'll take a long time before this wimp confessed to me that he loves me and asked for marriage.'

At the same time, Yuuri just watched as Wolfram's expression changing for numerous times. He then decided to interrupt the blond's own world. "Hey, Wolf."

Said person looked at him. "Oh, wimp, what?"

Yuuri replied faintly. "Not a wimp. I just want to ask you why you look disappointed."

Wolfram just shrugged his shoulders. "It's nothing of your concern." He said indignantly. "What are you doing here?"

"Huh?"

"Don't you have paperwork to sign?" The blond demon arched his perfectly shaped eyebrow.

Yuuri groaned in annoyance. "Yeah, right. I have paperwork to do." Yuuri replied sarcastically while thinking, 'Such a good fiancé he is and here I was worried about him.'

The King shook his head and sighed.

'Again, I'll need a day off from Gwendal. Maybe I could ask him later and promised to do the double paperwork for tomorrow.'

* * *

><p>Okay, yeah, I update. I'm so sorry for the late update. It's been one month, wao! Well, I'm starting to get hooked at another fandom and yeah, I sorta leaving this fandom, slowly. But not to worry, I'll update my stories but not as fast as before. Maybe, it'll take weeks, months or maybe years.<p>

I've lose my enthusiasm for this fandom. And forgive me for my poor grammar. I just want you all to enjoy.


	17. Hint 11 Part 2

**First of all, thank you for the reviews. It's been long right? Hm... about how many months? 3 months, wow! I did really take my time. Anyway, this story has been finished but I'm rewriting the chapters since there are so many grammar mistakes. Enjoy the story and sorry for not replying the reviews but I'd read it all and I really want to say, THANKS.  
><strong>

**Warning: some OOCness, Grammar mistakes.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hint 11: Will You Marry Me? Part 2<strong>

"So, Gwendal… um… can I–" Yuuri immediately shut his mouth as the grumpy demon gave him his death glare and scowling face – added with a frown and a few wrinkles. His earlier question, or seemingly request was forgotten the moments Gwendal glared at him.

Yuuri fidgeted at his place and looked down at the paperwork that he supposed to sign. Occasionally, he would look up to see his grouchy advisor signing his paperwork diligently while his eyebrow twitching at times. The young King sighed and began scribing his signature on the paperwork.

Finished with one, Yuuri took another parchment and wrote his signature again without reading the content. He knew his advisors – Gwendal and Gunter – had arranged it for him before giving the stacks to him and he didn't feel like reading the document. Moreover, his reading skill in a demon language was pretty poor, though he could speak the demon language fluently. Thanks to Adelbert.

Yuuri sighed and looked at Gwendal again. When the grumpy man locked eyes with him, he gave him his huge puppy eyes while his lips trembling to say something and his fingers fiddling together.

Unbeknownst to Yuuri, his beam of huge puppy eyes and those cute little acts made the said demon's cheeks dust with slight pink color. Seriously, the young King had been just too adorable for his own good. If Gunter saw those cute gestures, Gwendal was sure, the lavender haired man would burst out a massive amount of blood from his nose and probably lost a life.

He shook his head and again, looked at those puppy eyes. Giving his hard stare at the boy King, Gwendal frowned – while trying to endure the blush that threatened to creep onto his cheeks. But, those huge innocent eyes seemingly wanted to challenge him in the battle of enduring cuteness.

_1…_

_2…_

_3…_

_4…_

_5…_

_6…_

_Game over._

_Gwendal von Voltaire – lose; Shibuya Yuuri – win._

His count only lasted until six seconds before Gwendal heaved a sigh and placed his quill in its place. Lacing his fingers together on the table, Gwendal spoke with distressed evident in his deep voice. "What's it, Your Majesty?" The dark haired demon said as he massaged his temple.

The task of sign all this paperwork and dealing with the young King's conduct at last taken a toll on his body and made his headache worse.

Seeing the taller demon massaged his temple made Yuuri feel guilty in his place. He knew that the demon always had a headache, having dealing with those mountains of paperwork and… oh, well… himself. Yuuri was sure that Gwendal wouldn't let him off the hook for today. But, if that failed then his plan for tonight would be abortive. He let out an audible sigh and took Gwendal's attention.

"Your Majesty?"

Said King forced out a smile and waved his hand back and forth. "Um… it's nothing."

Not believing the boy King, the grouchy demon growled low in his throat. His eyes narrowed in disbelief. "Your Majesty."

"Y-Yes?" Yuuri visibly flinched when Gwendal growled. He stared with fear at the demon. "Gwendal?"

"Don't you have something to tell me?" The dark haired demon acquired.

The young King nodded his head slowly and looked at Gwendal unsurely. "Um… ano… c-can I take –"

"Take what?"

"Take a day off today?"

"Again?" Gwendal frowned and massaged his temple. "For what?" He asked in frustration.

Shifting in his chair, Yuuri looked down on his table – blushing. "Um… it has something to do with Wolfram."

"Huh?" the grumpy demon raised his eyebrow, questioning.

"Well, it's very important."

"What's so important that you had to leave your paperwork?" Gwendal asked again while his wrinkles multiplied his normal amount.

"Um… ano… eto… I-I want t-to pro-propose ma-mariage to Wolfram." Yuuri stammered and hid his face in his hands. 'Ah… what would Gwendal think? I bet he doesn't believe me.'

At the same time, Gwendal stared at the young King intently. He knew this day would come eventually. Letting out a small smile from his lips, Gwendal heaved a sigh. He walked to the King's study table and took the stacks of paperwork.

Blinking his eyes, Yuuri looked up at Gwendal questioningly. "Gwendal? What are you doing with the papers?"

The taller demon merely lifted his eyebrow while looking down at the young man. "What? Didn't you want a day off?"

"Ehh? You're giving it to me?" Yuuri stood from his chair, surprised. Eyes widened in disbelief. 'Lie! This is all lie! Gwendal wouldn't easily give me a day off even if I said I wanted to propose to Wolf! Not when the paperwork is tall like mountain Everest!'

"Yes. You can leave now and prepare for your proposal." Gwendal said and smiled his rare smile. "I'm glad that you finally made a correct decision, Your Majesty. My little brother would be very happy."

Yuuri looked with awe at Gwendal. There, the rare smile of him was shown to him. The King smiled and nodded his head. "Thanks, Gwendal. I'll be off to Earth to get the ring." He said and skipped towards the door happily – while jumping slightly.

Gwendal watched the teen opened and closed the door. Heaving out a sigh, he turned his attention back to his paper.

"He realizes his feeling sooner than I guessed. Looks like the Royal wedding will be around the corner."

* * *

><p>It was at that time, Yuuri walked to his daughter's room. Usually, at this time, Greta would be in her room, reading her books. Opening the door, Yuuri smiled to himself when he saw his daughter sitting on the chair while reading one of Anissina's children's books aloud. Looking around the room, Yuuri cocked his eyebrow.<p>

"Greta, where's Wolfram? Isn't he supposed to be here at this time?" He asked as he approached the little human girl and took a seat next to her.

"Daddy Yuuri!" The girl let go of her story book and tackled the young father. Giggling, she shook her head. "Papa Wolf said he would be late today. He had to train his men till afternoon."

Yuuri nodded in understanding and hugged his little girl. Patting the girl's head, Yuuri smiled warmly. "Hmm… it's good then." He said, taking Greta's attention.

The Princess let go of her father and went to sit on her chair. Swinging her legs back and forward, she asked while eyes gleaming in excitement. "So, what does daddy need me to help with the proposal?"

Yuuri then grinned and talked to her. "Well, I'm going to Earth."

"Eehh? You're going to earth? Can I come?" Greta asked excitedly.

Yuuri shook his head. "I'm sorry, Greta. I really wanted to bring you to see my mom but I can't today. Since, I'm just leaving for a short time to take Wolfram's wedding ring." He said and smiled at Greta's confusion. "Ah, the ring is something people in earth use to propose for marriage."

The small girl's eyes lit up with sparkles and stars. "Ohh! Then, Daddy Yuuri is going to give Papa Wolfram a ring! Then, can I be the flower girl?" She clapped her hands and pleaded with puppy eyes while jutting out her bottom lip cutely.

Couldn't contain the overflowing cuteness, Yuuri went to hug his daughter. "Aww~! My daughter is so cute!" He said and tightened the embrace. "Of course you'll be our flower girl!"

Giggling, Greta pushed her adopted father from her. "Yu-Yuuri… I can't breathe."

Apologizing, Yuuri quickly freed his girl. "Ah, I'm sorry!" He said and laughed nervously. 'I'm becoming just like Gunter, Lady Celi and Mom. Ugh! I can't believe I'm just like one of those 'overly doting parents'.'[1]

"Well, could you please distract Wolfram from finding me today? I promise I'll be back at early evening before dinner and I'll meet all of you at the dinner."

Greta nodded her head. "Okay! Then, let's make a pinky promise and don't come back late or Papa Wolf will get mad!" The little girl said and held out her small pinky finger.

The young father smiled at his daughter lovingly and reached out to make a pinky promise with his daughter when the door opened.

"Yuuri? What are you doing here?" Wolfram entered the room with one of his hands on his hip.

Surprised, Yuuri jolted in his chair. He then turned around and saw his fiancé walking towards them. Smiling, he replied. "It's nothing. I just came here to see what Greta is doing."

Wolfram merely arched his eyebrow and wordlessly sat on the chair next to Greta. "Don't you have paperwork to sign?" He asked.

Yuuri just laughed nervously and stood from the chair. "Ah, well… I've something to do and I'll be going first." He said, not really answering his fiancé's question, which made Wolfram look at him skeptically.

Leaning toward Greta, Yuuri placed a kiss on her forehead. Next, he walked to Wolfram and gave him the same treatment on his cheek – making the blond soldier gasp in surprise. He then waved goodbye and quickly dashed out of the room, blushing crimson red – leaving a very stunned Wolfram and a giggling Greta.

* * *

><p>A splash of water echoed from the bathroom of Shibuya household. Excited, the middle-aged brunette that still looked in about twenty-ish years old, came running towards to the said source of water splash.<p>

Without warning and knock, she opened the door and with a loud called of, "Yuu-chan, welcome home!"

There, in the middle of the bathtub was a sixteen years old boy with dampened clothes and body. His midnight colored hair stuck to his face. He smiled warmly at the middle-aged woman and went out of the bathtub.

"Mom, I'm home." He greeted and smiled when his mother gave him a dry towel. "Thanks, Mom."

Scowling the mother waved her finger back and forth, "It's Mama, Yuu-chan. Mou… do I need to remind you everytime to call me Mama?" She pouted and soon changed her expression to cheerful. "So, what's the occasion? Ah, are you alone, Yuu-chan? Where's Wolf-chan and Greta-chan? Where's my granddaughter?"

Smiling sheepishly, Yuuri rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, no… I didn't bring Wolfram and Greta with me."

"Aww… it's too bad. I want to see how my granddaughter looks like is. I'm pretty sure that's she's very cute! And I want to dress her up." Miko pouted childishly and then looked at her son. "Are you hungry, Yuu-chan? There's curry in a pot."

Shaking his head negatively, the boy smiled timidly. "I'm not here for long, Mom and I came to take _that_." Yuuri said and blushed.

The mother blinked her eyes for a second before a light bulb blinked above her head. "Ah! The ring that Yuu-chan asked me that day when you came with Wolfie-chan!" She exclaimed a bit loudly. "So, it's finally the time?"

Yuuri nodded his head shyly. "Um… I want to propose to him during the dinner and that's why I need to get back there as soon as possible." He explained, hoping that his mother wouldn't ask too much.

As her son explained, Miko's eyes beamed with sparkles and stars. And when the explanation ended, she ran at full speed to her room and loud sounds of things being thrown carelessly could be heard from the bathroom – Yuuri grimaced at the very loud sound. Before Yuuri could ever dry-cleaned his clothes, his mother already slammed open the bathroom door.

"Yuu-chan, I've found it!"

There, in her hand was a small black velvet box. Miko then handed it carefully to her younger son's hand. "Here, Yuu-chan, the ring. I've asked the jeweler to make it to your design."

The soon-to-get-married boy reached out and took the black box. Caressing the box in his hands, Yuuri could feel the softness of the velvet. He then opened the lid slowly and when it fully opened, he could see a beautiful gold ring ornamented with onyx and emerald in the middle of the ring. His eyes shone with happiness and joy, without him realized it, he had shed tears.

"Yuu-chan?" Miko called, perplexed at the sudden tears on her son's face.

Said boy lifted his head up to his mother. "Mom? Why?" He asked, confused.

Without a word, Miko reached out and wiped the tears-strained cheeks with her hand. Next, she cupped the boy's face in her warm hands. "Are you really happy that you're crying?" She said tenderly and stared into her son's huge black eyes.

Stupefied, Yuuri could only stare back into his mother's brown eyes. "I'm crying?"

"Yes, you are." She said and hugged her boy. "It's okay. I know that you love Wolfie-chan so much that you're very happy that finally you can confess and propose to him." she tightened the hug, patting Yuuri's back softly.

Smiling, Yuuri nodded his head. "I love Wolfram and I can't wait to tell him," he said and continued softly. "Thanks mom, for understanding and supporting me."

The brunette smiled and released her son. She then patted his shoulder. "There, go back to Shin Makoku and make me proud!" She gave the small plastic bag.

Yuuri blushed several shades of red and went into the bathtub. Smiling, he inserted the box into a water-resistant plastic that his mother handed him during the heartwarming session just now before he pocketed into his zipped pocket.

Then, just on cue, the water swirling around his feet and there he was letting his body brought back to the other world.

Miko stood near the bathtub, watching her son disappeared into the water. She smiled and whispered softly, "Good luck, Yuu-chan."

* * *

><p>Wait for the final chapter and it won't be out until I feel like uploading it. Feel free to review.<p> 


	18. Hint 11 Part 13 (Final)

**Hint 11: Will You Marry Me? Part 3 (Final chapter)**

Yuuri arrived at Shin Makoku but instead of Maou's Bathroom, he arrived at the Shinou Temple. It was already evening and dinner would be ready in about two hours. There, Shinou, Murata and Ulrike already waited for him.

"Welcome back, Yuuri Heika." Ulrike greeted.

"I'm back, Ulrike." He smiled at the oracle.

The small maiden blushed.

Murata walked to the front and presented him with the dry towel. "Here, look like you'd made a secret trip back to Earth." His glasses glinted with knowledge that the King didn't want his fiancé to know.

"Oh, that. Yeah, you know," Yuuri laughed nervously. "I wouldn't want Wolfram to get mad. You know how short temper he is."

"Not forgetting, very loud and jealous too." Murata added.

"He's not that bad," Yuuri protested. "He always protects me and… warms me up." His voice was quiet at his last sentence. An adorable pink adorned his cheeks.

Murata and Shinou watched in amusement. While, Ulrike just smiled kindly. "Maa, maa… looks like we have a love sick puppy here." Murata chirped.

Instantly, the young Maou blushed from head to toe.

The blond King smirked when he saw Yuuri's red face and started to mock him about his fear of ghost. "Oya, my Chosen Maou." Shinou taunted. "So, how about last night dinner? Was there something interesting happened?"

He stopped and continued in a playful voice. "Hmm… I wonder if there was a ghost last night. It must be interesting to watch you scared your wits out." He smirked.

Yuuri blinked his eyes in confusion. At first, he was puzzled then when he placed the pieces one by one, his face was red with anger and embarrassment. "Shinou!" he pointed an accusing finger at the First King, which was grinning in triumph. "You were the one that responsible for my misfortune last night!"

The blond King smiled playfully. "Well, it was not just me." He smiled and smirked at his companion at crime. "My Sage also involved in this prank."

"Mu-Murata, you too?"

The other double black with glasses grimaced and smiled weakly at his friend. "Ugh, it was not my idea. It was Shinou." He glared at the grinning King. "Though, yeah… honestly, I enjoyed your show last night." He continued in a faint voice, smiling sheepishly.

Yuuri's eyes widened considerably. He stared with wide mouth at his 'best friend'. Yes, best friend indeed. True friend. Hah! Insert some sarcasm here.

"Well, at least you got to show that wimpy side to your beloved fiancé." Shinou continued. "Though, I must say that your face was quite a sight. I bet the whole castle's tenants heard your scream and maybe Lord von Christ will include this in the history of Shin Makoku that our beloved Maou scares of ghost."

'That's it! I had enough from him!' The young Maou thought irritably.

Yuuri gritted his teeth in annoyance; he glared at the blond King and instantly he could felt power surged in his entire body. Giving his pointed look at the blond King that was still grinning at him – though, Yuuri could see some fear in his handsome face – he held his hand up and faced his palm at the sky.

Instantly, the sky darkened and dark clouds formed above the Shinou Temple. Summoning his water magic, Yuuri formed a huge hand made of water. He grinned at the blond King that looked at the huge hand, sweatdropping.

"Justice be done!"

* * *

><p>The whole castle startled with the sudden displayed of power. The four demons – one was half-demon – looked through the window from the Maou office at the source of the huge power. They saw the black clouds hover at the top of temple and wondered what could happen at there.<p>

But, since there was nothing foreboding, all of them just ignored it as Shinou's another prank. Since, the blond King was well-known as Great Prankster and the victim of his pranks always be his Great Sage.

"Hmm… I wonder what happened." Gunter mused as he adjusted his spectacles.

Gwendal just huffed in annoyance and rubbed his temple in frustration. "Why did all the kings in this kingdom always love make a mess and trouble?"

While, Lord Weller just laughed light-heartedly. "Well, at least the kingdom is not boring with these Maou's."

"Well, Conrart is right. I have the same opinion with him. Serious King is just too boring. We need someone like Yuuri Heika." Lady Celi chirped as she inspected her nails. What was her business in the office, no one knows.

Gwendal just grumbled in irritation. Really, sometimes, his younger half brother and mother were just too easy on their rulers. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Gwendal let out a silent sigh as he signed another paperwork that left by his irresponsible King.

The door to the office suddenly opened harshly. "Is that the wimp?" Wolfram said to all room's occupants. His eyebrow rose elegantly.

"No." Conrart answered. "Maybe it's Shinou Heika with his new prank and old victim, Daikenja."

"Hmph! Where's that wimp? Do any of you know where that irresponsible King is?" He glanced at the whole room.

No one gave him answer as them just shrugged their shoulders in unison.

"That cheater! If I find him I'll burn him!" Wolfram scowled and turned his heels around as he stomped of the office.

"Little Lord Brat." Gunter scoffed and continued with his reading.

* * *

><p>Using the stallion from the Shinou Temple, Yuuri rode using all his might. He almost fell from the horse a few times but managed to hold still and arrived safely at the Blood Pledge Castle. Dismounting from the stallion, Yuuri passed it to one of the stables boys but not before he whispered an order.<p>

"Please keep my arrival as a secret." He winked at the scrawny looking boy.

The young boy about twelve in human age nodded his head wordlessly.

"Thanks, boy." Yuuri said and ruffled the boy's head.

Said boy blushed and gawked at the King's kindness to touch such lowly servant like him. "Y-You're welcome, Your Majesty." He said rather timidly.

Yuuri smiled at the boy. "You're so cute! Ah, maybe you could be friend with Greta!" He said thoughtfully.

"E-eh! B-But, I—!"

"I granted my permission for you to accompany my daughter but—" He stopped and smiled dangerously, warning the small boy. "No courting her."

The boy blushed and nodded his head frantically. "I-I'm just going to be friend with Princess, Your Majesty. Thank you!" He bowed.

"You're welcome, what's your name?"

"Ga-Gabriel…"

"Then, Gabriel, I'll be going and good job."

"Thank you, Your Majesty!"

Then, looking around him, Yuuri made sure that there was no certain blond haired demon with blue uniform at the sight. Running straight in the direction of his room, Yuuri's eyes never failed to notice his surrounding. "Yes, I feel like a ninja!" Yuuri said to himself, grinning. "Nin, nin!"

Yes, our beloved Maou always had a hobby of watching the old Japanese movies, dramas. That Maou Heika's personality was adapted from one of old Japanese dramas that he watched when he was young.

Some maids and soldiers watched their King as if the young King had hit his head somewhere. After the failed attempt on the ninja's action, at last, Yuuri managed to reach his room safely. He let out a loud sigh and opened the huge door, at the outside door was two guards, guarding the Maou's room. The soldiers bowed at their King and Yuuri smiled sheepishly, "Good work!" He said and went inside but soon his head poked in between the door opening.

"Um… Did any of you see, Wolfram?"

One of the guards nodded his head. "Your Majesty, I've seen His Highness Wolfram heading to the kitchen."

Then, just in cue, a loud shout from one particular blond erupted the whole castle hallways. "Yuuri! You wimpy cheater! Where are you? If I find you, you're a dead meat!"

"Uh-oh! I'm certainly a dead meat if he found me." Yuuri sweatdropped. "You guys, don't tell my fiancé anything if he's asking my whereabouts."

"Yes, Your Majesty!" The two soldiers saluted and Yuuri smiled in appreciation as he closed the door. A moment later, the door to his room opened and Yuuri dreaded if that was his fierce fiancé. He was about to hide behind the huge bed when a small girl's voice called his name.

"Daddy Yuuri? Are you in here?"

Sighing in relief, Yuuri walked out of his hiding place. "Greta!"

The small girl quickly leaped at the young father and embraced him in a tight hug. "Yuuri!" She nuzzled the teen's chest. Looking up to see the young face, she smiled widely. "So, how's it? Did you manage to find a ring for Wolfram?"

Releasing the human girl that he adopted, Yuuri grinned and nodded his head proudly. "I got it! Do you want to see it?"

"Yes! I want to see it! Wolfram's marriage ring!" Greta said excitedly.

The young Maou's hand dove to his pants pocket and produced a clear plastic bag with black velvet box inside. Carefully, he removed the plastic and held the small box. Opening the lid, Yuuri crouched down and showed the ring inside the black box.

The brown haired girl's eyes sparkled as she saw the gold ring with black and green jewel combine together in a middle of a beautifully crafted ring. "It's so beautiful!" She then looked at her adopted father warmly, "I'm sure that Wolfram would like it!"

"Thank you, Greta." Yuuri said fondly. "I'm sure Wolf will love it."

"_YUURIIII! Wimp, where are you?!"_

"Uh-oh! I'm dead!" Yuuri said and looked at his daughter, sweatdropping. "Greta, could you help me divert Wolfram's attention from me?" He gave huge puppy eyes to the small girl.

"Okay, I'll help you!" Greta giggled at her father's childish act. Waving at the young King, the little brunette walked out of the room.

Yuuri watched his daughter's small frame disappear behind the huge mahogany door. He let out a loud sigh and slumped in his shared bed with Wolfram. Still holding the ring box in his hand, he lifted it up and stared lovingly.

"Tonight."

Jumping from his bed, he quickly went to his adjoined bathroom. He needed to look good for tonight's proposal.

* * *

><p>Yuuri had finished with his bath and now readied for his proposal. He walked to the dresser and pulled out his black tuxedo that the maids had washed and hung nicely in his wardrobe. He grinned as he studied the black apparels. He had saw his fiancé looked at him with admiration when he wore this attires and it made him look nice too.<p>

He was sure at this time his fiancé had been readied at the dining hall with their daughter. The dinner would ready in half an hour. Quickly discarding his towel, the young Maou changed into the tuxedo. After that, he combed his hair to the back and left some strands on his forehead, styling it. He smiled at his reflection in the mirror.

"I look good. Maybe I could even match Wolfram." He grinned proudly and then shook his head. "Nah, who am I kidding. My fiancé is the most beautiful demon I've ever known."

At this, he smiled lovingly. "Yes, tonight." As he checked in his pocket to make sure, the ring was in there.

With that last saying, Yuuri walked out of the Maou Chamber, heading to the garden. He stopped at the garden where Lady Celi had planted her breed of flowers and picked several Beautiful Wolframs and Yuuri's Naivety's. He walked back into the castle and thought aloud. "Ahh… I need ribbon to tie these flowers together."

He walked back into his room and searched through the wardrobe. After searching for a few minutes, he found a black silk ribbon and tied the flowers together. Satisfied, Yuuri walked to the dining hall, in his pocket the velvet box readied.

Just when he arrived at the dining hall door, he smiled at Doria who had just come out to bring more food. He smiled. "Doria, could you please hold onto this?" he said as he showed the bouquet of flowers that he just picked up. "And bring it out when I ask for it."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Doria smiled. "Are you going to propose for marriage?"

Yuuri smiled bashfully and shyly nodded his head. "Ah… yes."

"I wish you luck, Your Majesty." The girl smiled and walked away to the kitchen.

The King watched Doria walking away, turning his head back to the stilled door, he stopped and took a deep breath. "Let's go, Yuuri!"

Opening the door, Yuuri smiled at all table occupants, "Good evening, you guys!"

"There you are, wimp! You cheater! Where were you hiding this whole day? You were not even did your duty as the Maou! Were you cheated on me with one of those maids?" Wolfram started yelling and all.

The blond then stopped when the young King didn't say anything. He gave his deadliest glare at the younger boy. "You wimp, what're you planning?" He eyed Yuuri suspiciously as the boy just smiled goofily.

Meanwhile, Yuuri just smiled. Quietly, he sat on his chair while his fiancé still giving him his deadliest glare. The young King then coughed, taking the attentions from all demons, half demon and human. Standing up from his chair, Yuuri smiled widely. He then looked at Wolfram who looked back at him with complete bewilderment.

"What wimp?" Wolfram asked, annoyed.

However, the double black just slowly kneeled one of his knees on the floor while looking up at the baffled blond.

"Wimp, what're you doing?" Wolfram asked again.

Smiling sheepishly, Yuuri reached out to his pocket and produced the small black box. Wolfram eyed the box suspiciously. Slowly, Yuuri opened the box lid and the content revealed to be a golden ring with a heart-shaped onyx and emerald jewel bound together. Just like Wolfram and Yuuri's love.

"Wolfram von Bielefeld, will you do the honor of marrying me?"

Stunning, Wolfram stared at Yuuri in perplexity, "Ugh…what?"

The young King sighed in frustration; his smile however didn't leave his lips. "Well, based on Earth custom, when someone proposes a marriage they will give a ring to their soon-to-be-husband or wife."

The blond Prince's face contorted in confusion before the new information registered in his head. Smiling, he tackled the double black to the floor in an unexpected hug. "I do! I do, Yuuri! I'll marry you!" As he forgotten the whole pride and manner that he held proud.

That moment only Yuuri's words rang in his head and ears.

A small tear escaped Wolfram's eyes and his hold on the younger boy tightened. "Wo-Wolf… I can't… breath." Hearing the choking sound from his fiancé, Wolfram quickly released the double black boy.

At the same time, Yuuri's face was blue from the lack of oxygen. He then laughed sheepishly at his soon-to-be-husband. "Wolf…" Yuuri said softly and held Wolfram's ring finger. Slowly, he slid the gold ring into Wolfram's slender finger. "I love you, Wolf."

"Yuuri…" Wolfram was too happy that he felt his heart would simply burst from the overflowing happiness. His emerald eyes watered as he inspected his ring. At last… at last, his Yuuri had confessed his love for him. Smiling, he replied tenderly, "I love you too."

The creak sound of the door opened, echoing in the dining hall. Yuuri smiled at Doria and the girl smiled back.

"I have another thing to give you," The young King said to his fiancé. Wolfram just looked at him in anticipation. His emerald green orbs flickered with fire of joy, passion and love.

Earlier, before he entered the room, Yuuri had passed the bouquet to the green haired maid. He then gave a cue at Doria and the maid brought the flowers that he had picked earlier from the garden, giving it to him. Blushing, Yuuri took the bouquet of flowers, giving it to his fiancé.

"For you, Wolf. This is my last hint. Thank you for accepting me." He said and blushed when Lady Celi started to squeal loudly – very loud and joined by the maids.

"Thank you, Yuuri." The demon said and without Yuuri expecting, Wolfram grabbed the younger boy towards him and crashed their lips together in a searing kiss – with Wolfram taking advantage of Yuuri's surprise gasp to deepen the kiss.

The whole room – again – filled with squeals – Lady Celi and Greta – and cries – from Gunter – when Wolfram kissed the double black. Yuuri's eyes were wide opened when the blond demon, his soon-to-be-husband locked their lips together. He then closed his eyes when he saw the blond's emerald eyes close in a pure bliss.

'It's not that bad kissing a boy.' Yuuri thought in his head as he smiled into the kiss, hands curled around the older boy's neck, pulling him closer. 'Beside, Wolfram is a good kisser.'

While, Wolfram smirked when he felt the dainty fingers curl against his neck. Wrapping his arms around the slightly shorter boy's slender waist, he pulled Yuuri closer to him. Until there was no space in between them.

Without anyone notice, behind the dining hall door, four young soldiers grinned and squealed quietly when they heard and watched the entire proposal. A green haired man whispered to his friends, "We won the poll!"

And unbeknownst to them, several men in blue uniform sighed and some were crying when they knew that they had just lost the Royal Love Poll. They had bet for it but secretly – they told the maids to keep it silent. Even, Wolfram's Lieutenant made a bet.

"I thought that Yuuri Heika wouldn't end up with His Highness Wolfram but instead with Lord Weller." The Lieutenant said and smiled weakly at his crying companions. "Looks like the four of them won this and now we're losing our money."

-END OF STORY-

* * *

><p>Yay! Final chapter, I finally posted it! I'm sorry for the long wait. Honestly, this fic has been long completed - since last year - but I just keep 'forgetting' its update. I have the tendency to ignore my almost finished fic. Yea, I know...lazy ass. But, it actually counted on the reviews I accepted. I know I'm not a popular author but I want to hear your thoughts and just subscribing and favoring wouldn't be enough.<p>

**Finally, I would like to thank you these readers who were reviewing since first until latest chapter:**

Blood Masks, Nickesha, estupido, Silent Sentimentality, Yumi-chan Hamano, Decadent Lover, Mrs. Taiwolf Thana Bielefeld, Pikeebo, H, Miyudaosm, I AM A STALKER. -poke, Kaede, Stef-chan, lady von galaviz, usigh, Guest, Animefreakgirl87, Meel Jacques, YuuRam4eva417, soulxspirit125, DragonGal63, Sonnenfrost, Miyuki Meiru, Guest, robyn-take-that, damons-hot-as-hell, Kira, and Fallen S.G.T Angel.

* * *

><p>Now, I have completed 6 short series, 1 long series and 11 one shots of KKM. I have 5 ongoing series and 1 ongoing two-shots. Now, since there are too many fics I have in my hands - not counting Katekyo Hitman Reborn's fics - I would like to ask you, readers, which fic would you like me to update first? I've created a poll, you may visit my profile and vote. The one receives most votes, I would write and update it instantly. Follow with number two and so on. The unpopular one, unfortunately, won't be updated for a long period...until I decided to. Remember the update is in your hands!<p>

Lastly, I THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO WERE READING THIS SERIES. I think this would be the last cute and adorable, full with fluffy fic I would be writing since now I'm engrossed into angst, crime and hurt/comfort. But, if you want yet another fluffy fic like this just comment or pm me.


End file.
